


The Dance

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balin is the voice of reason, Because we have enough angst in canon, Dwalin doesn't want to hear it, F/M, Fix-It, Frustrating Fluff, Fíli makes random appearances, Happy Endings For All, Implied Smut, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Predictable angst... if you squint, Predictable shenanigans, Remember I am rubbish at tagging, The real smut is in the side stories, Thorin's Co. being Thorin's Co., and because he seems like a romantic at heart, because the author can't let go, but I still try, so he's a means to an end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Dwalin finds out the hard way that giving your heart to that special someone is always easier said than done.





	1. Irritating realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyLynn/gifts).



> You are now a co-conspirator and enabler in my delusional Middle Earth shenanigans Ms. JennyLynn. I hope you're proud lol.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  *Based on the song 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks (though I will draw inspiration from some others... we'll see what happens).
> 
> Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

He had been dismissing the last guards to their stations when the crown prince bounded up to him with something up his sleeve. Dwalin could read him like an open book.

"Look at what I found," Fíli held up a plain looking knife. The Captain of the Royal Guard leveled him with an incredulous look.

"Good fer ye, lad. I guess ye didn't have enough, huh?" He huffed with a chuckle.

"Dwalin, it's from Lake Town."

"Lad, I think yer still suffering' from some blow ter yer head. There ain't been a Lake Town since-"

"Before the battle," the prince finished his sentence. Dwalin's expression darkened, shifting from his previous amusement to annoyance at the realization.

"Why are ye showing' it ter me?" he gruffed, taking the knife.

"You know exactly why," Fíli deadpanned.

"There ain't nothin' I can do about tha'," he turned to leave. "She got 'er gold, we don't need ter return it."

"I didn't say anything about returning it."

"Then what do ye expect from me?" Dwalin rounded on the prince but Fíli didn't budge.

He didn't want to rub salt on the wound but he knew how stubborn Dwalin could be. After the short conversation with Käia yesterday he decided he had to talk to his friend the moment he got back. Fíli was glad he had kept the knife after the battle.

 " _Maybe_ you should go see her. We noticed the change in you. It's been months Dwalin and she's still out  _there_."

"Because that's were she  _chose_ to stay," Dwalin's voice was eerily measured. "I don't need ye to remind me of what I already know,  _lad,_ " he finished through gritted teeth, turning on the spot and stalking away.

Fíli smiled, noticing when the fierce warrior slipped the knife inside one of his coat pockets.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The reconstruction of Dale and Erebor was well underway with all the work that had been done in the almost four years after the Battle. Now that war had come and gone her weapon making skills had been relegated to the production of kitchen wares and gardening tools. There would always be requests for swords to be mended or sharpened (mostly for King Bard's guard) and the occasional spear for seldom hunting parties. ith the sudden influx of dwarven caravans every few months and Erebor's forges lit once more she now only catered to the human population, formerly of Lake Town, who were mostly fishermen turned farmers.

Not that she was wanting. Jenevieve made an honest day's pay with her trade. Additionally there was the generous payment for her assistance to Thorin's Company when they set out for the mountain after the feast with the Master. Also, being held in high esteem by the King of Dale after she fought to keep his children safe during the battle wasn't something she took for granted. The dwarves had been skeptical about her craftsmanship, the hobbit didn't know better and was always more polite than the rest. They complained that it wasn't up to their dwarven standards. But beggars can't be choosers and her weapon selection had been more than acceptable albeit of simple design. Her mother had taught her all she knew about working with metal. She had perfected her craft under the rule of Thrór before she fell in love with a man from Dale. Before Smaug.

No-one who looked at Jenevive would think she didn't belong solely to the world of men. With her well placed curves and taller than average stature not to mention the lack of a beard, you'd be none the wiser. And that's what happened to the dwarven company of Thorin Oakenshield until the ever observant Mr. Baggins pointed out Jenevive's beaded braids. She made it a habbit of keeping them pulled up around her loose bun as to not draw attention to them. Dwalin had been the only one to have taken them out when... but that was neither here nor there. She was always proud of her heritage. It had been very satisfying to see their reactions to the news.

She absentmindedly chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Käia asked when she walked in setting the plates on the table.

"Nothing worth noting," Jenevive turned from the window to join her at the table for dinner. Her cousin hummed, still slightly curious.

"I spoke to Thorin's nephew, Fíli I believe. The one with the mustache braids," Käia paused to take a bite observing her cousin's reaction. Silence. "He came to speak with King Bard. Bofur and Bifur were with him."

Jenevive kept her eyes on her plate while she chewed, a non committal hum her only sign of acknowledgement.

Käia had met Bofur back in the Blue Mountains where she had been born. He used to frequent her family's humble tavern just like many of the miners did after a long day of work. He had always made her laugh with his stories and he and his cousin were always up to playing their clarinets or sing a song to lift the patron's spirits with their cheery mood. Then came the announcement of the Quest and he was gone short after.

When news of the outcome made it's way to Ered Luin she had swiftly decided to move halfway across Arda to see how she'd fare. Käia knew of her cousin in Lake Town though they had never met. Her father and Jenevive's mother had always kept in touch. Having stayed in the town of men after Smaug's attack had probably been a difficult decision for her aunt but the logic had been sound. Her uncle, being a man, would not have been allowed to travel let alone settle with the dwarves. Käia had arrived in Dale a little less than a year ago, having traveled with one of the caravans that headed for the reclaimed kingdom, leaving the tavern under the care of her relatives. To her surprise, when she arrived and settled with her cousin, said cousin seemed to have forged a close 'friendship' with the newly appointed Captain of the Royal Guard. Everyone saw through the pretenses, especially with how protective and gentle the warrior was of Jenevive. Even when she was in one of her moods. They had the perfect balance until one day it all fell through. Jenevive stopped going to the mountain altogether and Dwalin had no longer had interest in visiting Dale.

"They were on official business for the upcoming celebration," she continued, trying to get some type of reaction from Jenevieve.

"That's...good," obviously distracted.

Jenevieve  _had_ seen the three dwarves from a distance. It had been mere chance. She had made a point of avoiding all members of the Company ever since that last time she saw Dwalin. That's why Käia always visited Bofur when she went to Erebor. It had been almost six months (not that she was counting or anything). The debacle was still fresh in her mind after all this time, especially since she's regretted her decision the moment it was voiced. Dwalin had tried to reason all of her arguments and even weaker excuses. Truth be told she was afraid. She wasn't looking for something like this. Honestly, she never thought she could have something like that. His broken expression shattered all her resolve but she never amended her words. Once he turned and walked away she couldn't gather the courage to go after him. Her voice had failed her, words sticking to the back of her throat and boots frozen to the ground.

Seeing his friends that afternoon, who had become her friends too, brought it all back ten fold and she had ducked into the nearest alley to remember how to breathe. It felt like she was there for ages. The pressure in her chest at the flood of unbidden memories had been too much. Eventually she had to come out and gone on with the rest of her day, a little worse for wear.

Now she was listening to her cousin's rambling about 'official business' and what not. Jenevive knew Käia's underlined purpose and maybe it's not a bad idea... if only she could gather up the courage. Maybe in a few weeks.

"King Bard sent word that he wants me to go to the mountain to help oversee the order of supplies," Jenevive looked up at her cousin for the first time since they had sat down. "Probably because I am a dwarf and no matter how alliances may have been somewhat fortified, I have to admit, those older dwarves are set in their ways. Even if it's only for some extra potatoes." Käia chuckled.

"Valid point."

"He won't be coming with the small delegation, he is sending Princess Sigrid in his stead since he and his younger ones have to visit Mirk- King Thranduil..." Käia's voice trailed off and Jenevive had the feeling she was missing something.

"What?"

"Well... he suggested you come with us-"

"No."

"The mountain is  _huge_ , you would never see-"

"No."

"It wasn't a suggestion. The King trusts you to keep the princess safe even with his guards there," she finished a little too satisfied.

Jenevieve sighed knowing that now she had days instead of weeks.

"Oh, and we leave the day after tomorrow."


	2. Obstinence & Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making progress :)
> 
> *A second song has been added to the playlist for this fic: 'If ever you're in my arms again' by Peabo Bryson  
> Thanks to Miss JennyLynn who has an eye for awesome (sometimes gut wrenching) music! :-)
> 
> *[Everything in brackets is being spoken in Khuzdul.]

The weight of the knife in his pocket was stiffling. Dwalin was never what you would call sentimental, at least not in the traditional sense. The way the warrior showed his affection to those important to him had always been rough around the edges. He had made a conscious effort to change once he understood that the feeling of annoyance with the lass stemmed from a different place altogether. Also because he quickly realized he wasn't going to be able to strong-arm his way out of this situation. Jenevieve was not intimidated, countering him hit by hit making him question his approach.

 

 _Lake Town,_ _Autumn 2941_

_For reasons he didn't want to dwell on too much (or explain to his companions at the moment) he found himself going back to her makeshift workshop at the front of her apartment on the edge of Lake Town. It was his fourth time in as many days since the Company had spoken with The Master after that Mahal forsaken barrel ride._

_"Afternoon Master Dwarf," came her sharp tone cutting through his thoughts. "Back again to find **more**_ _of my craftsmanship wanting?"_

_In his distraction he failed to notice how quickly his boots had carried him to his destination. He also realized that he was not quite prepared for the encounter._

_"Um, 'fternoon lass," was all he managed and she quirked an_ _eyebrow and turned. He cursed under his breath when his gaze was drawn to the sight of her stretching form as she reached to make room for a hammer on the top shelf._

_"Or are you here to silently supervise my every move, **Master Dwarf**?"_

Mahal, it ain't the right time for this, _he thought. He coughed trying to think of... something._

 _"Jus' passin' by **lass**_ _."_

_This time he did not miss the slight annoyance in her expression at being addressed in such an informal way. She came to face him setting both hands on the counter._

Well, ain't that somethin', _a_ _n idea taking shape in his mind._  

 _"One o' these axes is in dire need of a good sharpening', **lassie**_ _."_

_He held the axe in the space between them, eyes lingering on her chest with the excuse of inspecting the weapon._

_"Hmmm, is that so."_

_She leaned forward slightly, invading his space, never taking her eyes off the blade. The sharp intake of breath on his part made the corner of her lips curve upward._

_"What was that, Master Dwarf?" She took the axe from him, deliberately brushing her fingers against his, eyes trained on him now. He cleared his throat._

_"In my experience I've noted that a hint of politeness and respect delivers far better results than haughtiness mixed with unsolicited familiarity," she set the axe down while still holding his gaze._

_This conversation was not going in his favor at all._

_"Indeed- Miss Jenevive," finding his voice once again and straightening up. By the Valar, he wasn't going to let her get the upper hand that easily. Though he was sure they were way past that point by now._

_"Oh Master Dwarf, you **do** remember," fixing him with a sly smirk. _

_The lack of a beard was rivaled by the fierceness in her brown eyes. He was taken aback when comprehension dawned on him._

_"I gotta name too ye know and it ain't 'Master Dwarf'."_

_"Agreed," she said smartly. "Though it seems I might need a pint or two to make it easier to remember certain details. Maybe you'd like to share one and see if it jogs my memory," turning to walk inside she added over her shoulder, "Mister Dwalin."_

_He hummed and watched her disappear around the corner. After a second, her words sinking in, he hurried around the counter after her. He was not sure what he expected but it had never been in his nature to back down from a challenge. And this challenge was one he knew he wanted to see all the way through._

_~_

_A short while later they heard Balin outside. Dwalin remembered the axe laid forgotten on the counter._

_"Apologies," he mumbled with pink tinged cheeks as he scrambled to gather the few personal effects that had found their way to the floor. She chuckled fixing her sweater, walking out while he put on his coat._

_"Good afternoon, Miss Jenevive. Have you seen..." his voice trailed off and his eyebrows met his hairline for a quick second._

_She was fixing the braids that had come loose from her bun. Dwalin appeared behind her sidestepping her to meet his brother on the other side of the counter._

_"Ah, brotha'," Balin said._

_Dwalin cleared his throat at the knowing look on his brother's face._

_"Good afternoon Mister Balin," Jenevive finally spoke giving him a soft almost innocent smile that was at odds with the way she set her hands on her hips. She turned to the youngest son of Fundin. "I can have your axe sharpened and ready by tomorrow. Come by after lunch, Mister Dwalin."_

_"Aye, la- Miss Jenevive," his lips curving at the end reminded of the conversation that had led to... this. The gesture was rewarded by a ,bright smile on her part._

_Balin coughed._

_"Have a pleasant evening Miss Jenevive. Thank ye fer keeping an eye on my brother" nodding in amusement at Dwalin's indignant huff._

_"It was no trouble. Enjoy your evening as well, sirs."_

_Axe resting on her shoulder and the most minimal sway added to her hips she was gone._

 

* * *

 

Not all dwarves were made for marriage. Most of them never found someone to share their lives with, content to fully devoting themselves to their chosen craft. Dwalin thought he had made peace with that idea a long time ago. Until that day. Looking at the pair of beads in his hands he thought if it was all worth it. Was there anything else he could offer of himself that she didn't already possess?

He thought of her lips, hot and strong when she pressed them to his. The sensation always took him by surprise no matter how many times it had happened after that first time when he'd followed her inside her appartment. The feeling reminded him of the forges back in Ered Luin, his first home.

He sighed.

That's what she was to him. Home.

"Strange ter find ye 'ere so quiet brotha'. It seemed ye had reverted to yer more impetuous ways as of late..." Balin approached him, sitting on the bench by his side.

"Spare me the run aroun' Balin," Dwalin spat but there was no bite behind it. "I suppose the prince sought ye out ter make me see sense?"

"Possibly," Balin sighed. "In his defense, his worry comes from a good place. Ye have ter admit, it's been a long time coming."

"Why is tha'? I would think it ain't anybody's business but me own," putting the beads back in his pocket. 

"Not when it's affecting yer judgement and attitude towards others," he turned to Dwalin. "Ye had been ready ter make a true life altering commitment and the decision alone changes a dwarf. We all know ye have been trying ter avoid the inevitable."

Dwalin was sure there was more to this 'sudden concern' from his older brother.

"Fíli came to me in the hopes that I could persuade ye ter reconsider, at least talking with her."

The white haired advisor to the King Under the Mountain looked tired. He was happy when he realized what was going on between Dwalin and the strong headed lass.

He sighed once more, delaying the news as long as he could.

"He also noted that Miss Jenevive is set ter arrive in the mountain the day after tomorrow as one of Princess Sigrid's escorts."

Balin braced himself for the rant that never came. Instead his younger brother's shoulders slumped, closing his eyes.

"There's nothIn' fer it. I gather this is Mahal's way of testin' my resolve," he let his head fall back against the wall. "In truth brotha', I just don't know if I've the strength."

 

* * *

 

Jenevive was not in the best of moods. She had spent the majority of the day distracted by wondering thoughts of how to broach the subject with the warrior when she saw him. Because they were bound to see each other probably sooner than later.

She had learned early in their relationship that Dwalin was a dwarf of few words, practical in his approach. Unless it had to do with his feelings. Not that Jenevive was any better at it, neither having previous experience in the matter, but it worked for them. In all their combined stubbornness they found comfort by the fact that they were learning together. Not everything was easy, though, after every hot headed disagreement she found herself looking forward to the moment they would make up. Sometimes more than once.

Jenevive smiled shaking her head.

Those kinds of memories were the ones that had plagued her dreams last night... and most of the morning, too. Mahal, how she missed him. His laugh, his temper, the way his eyes strayed to her when she was working and he thought she wouldn't notice.

_Gods how could I have messed this up?_

Jenevive cursed a little louder than intended as her cousin came into her room carrying the basket of clothes.

"Everything alright?"

"Just... thinking," Jenevive took the basket setting it next to her on the floor.

"Look Jenny," Käia sat across from her. "He still loves you. You might have your reservations but he will understand your reasons if you just talk."

"What if he doesn't want to listen?" Jenevive didn't like feeling so helpless. She was used to having some sort of control over any situation that involved her. Except for love. With love there was nothing certain but the here and now. "I'm... afraid," she finally whispered.

"I know it won't be easy but you'll find a way."

Käia patted her cousin's hand and stood up to leave. Stopping at the door she turned and added, "And don't forget those beads you've been carrying around for months. You need to show him you  _are_ ready."

Jenevive was left a little dumbfounded at the revelation. She really thought she had been careful hiding the beads she had made for him. Of course her cousin knew. But Käia was right, he needed to know.

 

_Lake Town, Autumn 2941_

 

_She had heard news about some sort of commotion surrounding the arrival of a group of dwarves yesterday. It had peaked her interest since she hardly saw dwarves come around these parts anymore. She would hear all about it soon enough with the way word traveled here._

_A little after lunch, as she was setting up to continue working on her current project she noticed two guards and the Master himself heading her way, an array of harrid looking dwarves in tow._

_"Good afternoon, sir," Jenevive spoke to the Master setting her tools down. "May I be of service today?" She tried to ignore the multiple stares coming from the group._

_"Indeed. This here is Thorin Oakenshield and his Company. They are in need of your assistance."_

_A stoic looking dwarf with long silver streaked raven hair came forward to stand next to the Master. A taller heavily tatooed dwarf stepped forward a moment later to the other side of Thorin._

_"Give them whatever they need, the payment is secure."_

_Before she could respond the Master had already turned and was headed away from the group, the two guards close behind him. The tatooed dwarf cleared his throat making her turn her attention back to them._

_"We were told you could provide us with weapons to aid on the next part of our journey," Thorin explianed._

_"My apologies, sirs but I need a little more to go on," Jenevive was never too keen on the Master's word or the Master himself for that matter. A sneeze and someone sniffling was heard from somewhere in the middle of the group. "What is it you are looking for and how exactly is the 'payment secure' ?"_

_"Listen 'ere lass," the tatooed dwarf began taking a step closer slamming his hand on the counter. "We ain't got time to dally, do ye have the weapons or not?"_

_"Well **Master Dwarf** , I'm going to need some type of further explaination if I'm expected to hand out my belongings to some 'Company on a journey'," she countered leaning forward with both hands on the counter. He took one step back, slowly drawing himself up to his full height and crossing his arms in front of his broad chest._

_"Pardon me Miss," came the maeasured voice of a shorter white haired dwarf who settled himself in between Thorin and the other dwarf. "Balin, at your service," he continued with a short nod._

_"Jenevive, at yours I suppose."_

_"What my brother Dwalin here means to say is that we are on a rather tight schedule. The Master indicated that you might be able to provide our group with battle ready weapons and armor so we can be on our way to the mountain. Payment will be delivered promptly after," she huffed at his last words. Even he had to admit he couldn't blame her._

_"So... am I supposed to just take your word for it?"_

_"Did ye not 'ear lass? The Master's vouchin' fer us," Dwalin interjected once again, Balin placing a placating hand on his arm to hold him back._

_"Perhaps there is-- [achoo!]something we could use-- [sniff] as collateral until payment-- [sniff] is delivered--[achoo!]," the shortest member of the group had come forward standing on the other side of Thorin. "Is there nothing we can use, Thorin?"_

_The leader of the company seemed to consider his companion's words. Making up his mind after a moment, though hesitation was evident in his blue eyes, he stepped closer raising his left hand._

_"I can offer you this," taking the ring off his finger and setting it in front of Jenevive. "It was my grandfather's, Thrór, the last King Under the Mountain before the fire drake came."_

_"Are you sure Thorin...?" Balin said with mild concern._

_Recognition struck her at the mention of the name. Her mother used to sing her many a story about her lost childhood home. She picked it up inspecting the runes._

_"Well **lass**..." Dwalin was getting more impatient if that was even possible._

_"We have an agreement then. But I will expect payment promptly," she said to Thorin ignoring Dwalin's grunts and huffs._

 ~

_They went about the shop inspecting the chests she had full of armor and assorted weaponry. The hobbit, Mr. Baggins, sat on the stool behind the front counter looking worse for wear._

_"Not finding anything of use Master Baggins?" She said eyeing him with some worry._

_"[Sniff] Huh...? Oh no, Miss Jenevive-- [achoo!] I was the lucky one who managed to not--[sniff] lose his sword--[sniff]," he said with a tired smile, patting the hilt of his sword. "You can call me Bilbo."_

_"I see. Lucky indeed."_

_"Pardon my forwardness but--[sniff] are those dwarven beads holding your braids?"_

_She froze momentarily._

_"Mighty observant as well as lucky, Mister Bilbo," hands going to her hair instinctively. "Not many around here pay them any attention and even less remember what they are. They are my family beads from my mother's side. She was a dwarrowdam from the kingdom of Erebor, before the dragon came."_

_Suddenly they heard Dwalin's voice rise above the mix of the rest of the Company's murmurs and the sound of clinking metal._

_["Not very impressive but it'll 'ave ter do."]_

_Jenevive barley had time to notice Bilbo rolling his eyes at the tone though not understanding the actual words. He followed as quickly as possible as she rounded on the tatooed dwarf who was inspecting an axe._

_"I beg your pardon, Master Dwarf?"_

_Balin sighed audibly from the other side of the room realizing the mistake._

_" 'fraid I can't 'elp but compare lass," he sad with a smirk without turning to look at her, not registering the fact she had understood his remark spoken in Khuzdul._

_"My mother taught me everything she knew about metalwork. She perfected her craft in the forges of Erebor before moving to Dale."_

_Silence fell upon the crowded room. The smirk on the warriors face was long gone replaced by disbelief and a hint of regret._

_"Her mother- from Erebor," Bilbo whispered to Thorin._

_"They might not be encrusted with gems or made from precious metals but the craftmanship is sound. Not all of us have a mountain full of treasure to choose from. I make do with what I have, **Master Dwarf**." She turned and stalked outside to see them out._

_"Choose your weapons, we have taken enough of Miss Jenevive's time. We need to head back. I have another matter to attend to with the Master."_

_At Thorin's command all the dwarves scrambled to gather their chosen weaponry heading out one by one short after._

_"A pleasure--[sniff] to have made your acquaintance, Miss Jenevive-- [sniff]," Bilbo said giving her a quick bow closely followed by Thorin._

_"Miss Jenevive." A short nod from him and he quckly moved to follow the rest of the group up the wooden path leading to the center of town._

_Suprisingly Dwalin was the last dwarf to leave. He picked up his assorted weapons and armor and moved towards the counter were Jenevive stood silently waiting for him to go. He made to pause when he was almost in front of her but she just turned her back to him and hurried inside without another word._

 

_* * *_

 

 _What a pair they made_ , she sighed at the memory.

He had come back the next day to properly apologize, trying to make small talk about her work. By the third day he came gruffing about this or that she knew something else might be going on. He always made sure to come alone and when she had no other clients around. She had to admit, the brusque dwarrow was growing on her. She came to a decision that day after he left. The next time he came she would satisfy her curiosity... and maybe his, too. After all, the group was heading to the mountain and, should they succeed she was sure she'd never be a good fit for his new life.

How wrong had she been.

In the span shorter than a fortnight she had connected with him as with no-one else. He learned her secrets and fears sharing his with her in turn. She never acknowledged it out loud but it was clear that the morning he left for the mountain her heart went with him.

_Mahal help me..._

She sighed.

Jenevive needed to make things right. She just wasn't sure if she'd have the courage to find out if there was still a chance.


	3. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently flashbacks are the call of the day with this story. The format is working so far I guess so... Enjoy!
> 
> *For the scene in Dale I imagined that Bard and the mess of orcs were a lot closer that what PJ showed us in the movie. I love what he's done (for the most part...) but there's no way (even by Middle Earth standards lol). Just no... so bear with me :-)

The morning Princess Sigrid's delegation was supposed to arrive from Dale was just like any other. If you ignore the fact that Lady Dís was harassing the guards at every corner and the kitchen staff since the wee hours of morn. He heard Thorin complaining that it was only a small feast and it wasn't a big deal but she would hear none of it.

Dwalin had woken up with a mild headache that stemmed from his restless night. After his talk with Balin he hadn't been able to think about anything else. Who knew it would affect him like this. It had taken him months to at least have some semblance of his old life. Before her. No other event from the quest had changed him as as much.

Now he was having a late breakfast facing one of the empty workstations in the kitchens in hopes of getting his thoughts together. Of course it wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"Here you are," Dís' flustered remark making him sigh inwardly.

"Let him at least finish his meal, for Mahal's sake, Dís."

That would be Thorin.

"Quiet. He can listen while he chews."

Dwalin turned his head to acknowledge her and noticed how Thorin was standing a little ways behind her. The King rolled his eyes his friend in mild defeat. Dís put one hand on her hip an the other on the counter, narrowing her eyes when Dwalin chuckled at Thorin.

"Tonight's feast is to welcome the entire delegation form Dale. All members of the Company are expected to be there," she sighed, her demeanor somewhat softening. "Please. After tonight you can busy yourself the other side of the mountain if you so choose..."

 _"Dís--"_ Thorin said warningly.

"Ye'll have no trouble from me, M'Lady," He responded in a quiet but firm tone. "If I can be of some service fer anything' else don't hesitate ter ask."

He turned back to his plate.

"Thank you, Dwalin," putting a hand on his shoulder. "I will leave you to it then."

He hummed and she walked out.

Thorin sighed.

"I tried."

The Captain of the Royal Guard swallowed his last bite, turning in his seat to face his friend.

"It seems being King has no weight when it comes to pushy sisters."

"Ye ain't got to worry 'bout me, Thorin. Besides, after today I'll know fer sure."

"I might not know much about..." Thorin waved his hands vaguely. "After all, you're the one who had to knock some sense into me about Bilbo," he huffed self deprecatingly. 

Dwalin shook his head. He remembered that particular conversation well.

"Things ain't always meant ter be." He gathered his plates and stood up, nodding at Thorin. 

Nothing else needed to be said. Dwalin had always been a private dwarf but Thorin knew it was out of their hands now.

 

 

_Lake Town, Autumn 2941_

 

_It was the night before they were due to set out. He wished he could stay through the night but he knew better. They had come too far, they needed him too._

_"You have an early morning, Master Dwarf," Jenevive said, turning slightly in his arms to look at him. The title had become a sort of endearment. Dwalin just hummed shifting to pull her closer._

_"I will come back lass," he whispered._

_She sighed._

_They both knew this day would come and Genevieve never imagined it would be this difficult. She was not holding him to any promises. She didn't want to be disappointed._

_Moving up to straddle him she made up her mind to make it easier for him. For them both, perhaps. They couldn't drag the night out no matter how much they wanted to._

_"You know where to find me."_

_He sat up to meet her, holding her by the waist. Slowly he leaned forward to touch their foreheads together._

_" 'Ibin abnâmulê..." he breathed outing before she could react he kissed her. Slow and deep, pulling her impossibly closer._

_When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air.Jenevive placed her hands on each side of his face so he would look her in the eyes. She wasn't_ _expecting to see her watery gaze reflected in his. She had to let him go. Now._

_"I'll get your coat," she managed as she made to move away from him and get down form the bed._

_He hesitated for a moment before letting her go. Letting his gaze linger on her silhouette a second longer he decided to get dressed. As he sat on the chair putting on his boots she came to stand beside him, holding his coat. He noticed she had put on her robe._

_"Thank you lass," he stood up and slid into the garment._

_They walked quietly holding hands, stopping at the door. Turning to face her, he slid one warm calloused hand behind her neck. Closing his eyes reveling in the feeling of her loose hair brushing against his skin, Dwalin leaned in for one last kiss._ _Jenevieve wanted to stay like that until the sun came up but it wasn't meant to be._

_"You know where to find me," she repeated smiling sadly._

_"Aye lass," he replied with a sad smile of his own and turned to leave._

_~_

_Dwalin made his way inside the Master's house making a point to ignore the guard's weary looks. Going into the parlor he found Thorin patiently quietly cleaning his pipe._

_"Dwalin."_

_"Thorin."_

_"Are you back?"_

_"Ye see me 'ere. What's that'suppossed to mean?"_

_The leader of the Company breathes out of his nose loudly fixing his companion with a hard glare._

_"I do not have a problem with certain..._ **_concessions_ ** _but," he stood up taking a few steps toward the furrowed browed warrior. "We need to focus on our goal. We are too close to let it slip away for some passing_ **_dalliance._ ** _"_

_"Don't worry, **Thorin** , I ain't loosing focus," he replied warningly through gritted teeth, hands balled into fists stepping closer to the would be King. "Maybe instead of worryin' about my  **dalliances** ye should focus more' on our burglar. Per'aps then ye'd understand."_

_Without waiting for an answer he stomped out to the hallway and down to his rooms._

 

_* * *_

 

"Do you have everything ready?" Käia's voice brought her back from her thoughts. 

Jenevieve hummed in assent.

"Are  _you_ ready?"

"I... guess," a mix of apprehension and resignation coloring her voice.

"Nothing is certain, Jenny. But remember he was willing to make the commitment then and that isn't easy for anyone. You just needed time."

Genevieve knew her cousin's words were meant to reassure her. It was true. Making that decision to commit to another for the rest of your lives was not something that came lightly. 

She had to admit, when she dirst met him she just wanted to prove him wrong. He had been extremely irritating. The attraction was  _there_ despite his attitude but she still had gained the upper hand. Jenevive had drawn great satisfaction at bringing down the haughty dwarf a notch or two. After that she was itching to see what was under that tough warrior exterior. Who knew she would learn to care so deeply about him and have her feelings reciprocated, especially in such a short time. 

Those next couple of weeks after they connected were chaotic and full of uncertainty for all. Between Smaug destroying Lake Town and the battle that unfolded shortly after she knew he was the one she wanted to be with. And it had worked, until she realized she might not be what he expected. Caring for herself for such a long time made aprehensive and that's why she had turned him away. She just wanted to protect herself not really believing it could be true.

He had come back. Maybe he will again one more time...

"Lunch is ready. They'll be waiting at the gate in about an hour," her cousin called from the hallway. 

"I'll be right there."

By Durin's beard, how she missed him...

 

_Ruins of Dale, Winter 2941_

 

_The orcs were gaining ground inside what was left of Dale even with Bard's followers fighting them off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an unarmed Sigrid ans Tilda being chased by a couple of stray orcs. Jenevive swung her axe at her enemy slashing him across the chest. As he fell to the ground she turned to help the girls. Before she could reach them Bain came from the opposite side, stabbing the closest one swiftly under its arm. The second came at him knocking Bain backwards but he recovered quickly and stabbed the orc in the stomach finishing him off with a slash on the neck._

_"Are you hurt?!" Jenevive asked the three young ones as they reunited in mild relief._

_"Da!" Sigrid and Tilda yelled in unison when they saw Bard further up the path trying to keep the wave of incoming orcs at bay._ _Jenevive was holding them back when she noticed another familiar figure fighting his way through the onslaught._

_"Jenevive!" Dwalin's momentary look of relief was quickly replaced with distress as Bard ce to stand beside him. "Watch out!" He yelled pointing behind them._

_The four of them spun around to find a troll coming their way._

_"Get behind me! Now!" She shouted, shoving them out of the way._

_Axe ready in one hand she unsheathed her sword with the other, never taking her eyes off of the smirking troll. Dragging his huge club, the troll advanced menacingly towards her. It swung the club once and she ducked managing to avod the hit, taking the opportunity to move behind him and stabbing the clubbed arm. With an angry grunt the troll turned swinging again. This time it sidn't miss it's target though with less force since his arm was injured. Scrambling to get up she saw Dwalin and Bard making their way to them. Tilda, Sigrid and Bain were all hiding behind a half broken wall._

_She managed to hit the troll's leg woth her axe but it got stuck there. Another, more erratic swing of the club and she was thrown sideways. The troll advanced on her with a  grunt of satisfaction and she braced herself for another hit that never came. Dwalin and Bard were upon it as one to finally bring it down._

_"Are ye alrigh' lass?" Dwalin pulled her up, the relief ahe felt at seeing him here mireored in his eyes._

_"There's no time!" Bard interrupted waving to his children and moving up the path away from the chaos._

_"But da!" Sigrid protested as they all followed._

_"Jenevive, gather all the women and children. Take them.to the great hall and bareicade the door," Bard began looking around for incoming enemies. "You must not come out for anything," he said to his children._

_Jenevive nodded in understanding turning to the young ones._

_"We want to stay with you!" Tilda objected, scared._

_"Show your father some respect!" Alfrid appeared from behind a corner._

_"What would you know of respect?!" Jenevive spat at him before anyone else could respond._

_"Do not speak to me in that tone you--"_

_Dwalin was there in the blink of an eye holding him by the collar._

_"Watch yer tongue or I'll relieve ye of it!"_

_"You need to go now!" Bard insisted._

_Dwalin shoved Alfrid to the side and Bard went to give him further instructions. Jenevive stepped infront of him, placing both her hands on the warrior's arms._

_"Lass... Thorin," he said inquiet frustration._

_"I know," she breathed out and smiled. "You'll come back. Go."_

_He touched his forehead to hers for a second before she moved away._

_"Come on," signaling for Tilda, Bain and Sigrid to follow her, Alfrid in tow._

_"Good luck," Bard gave the tatooed dwarf a pat on the back before heading the other way. Dwalin stood there for a moment longer watching them her go. Jenevive had a split second to look back at him then disappeared around the corner._

 

The ride to Erebor was a lot shorter than she remembered. Pausing at the gates Jenevive took a deep breath. The guards made their announcements and proceeded to let them in. They were welcomed by Thorin and Bilbo as well as Lady Dís. Distracted by the helpful guards who were taking their horses and packs she didn't notice the imposing dwarf stepping up behind her.

"Ye made it back, lass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ibin abnâmulê = My beautiful gem


	4. My heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is a romantic at heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter because if not it would have taken me forever to get it up... especially since I rewrote it almost completely after I had it almost done...
> 
> I took some creative liberties for the sake of continuity. Additional heads up: I am using book canon for a lot of the Lake Town storyline unless it serves my best interest to go with PJ's account. In the book they the Company never meets Bard until after Smaug is dead and he comes to ask for Lake Town's share of the treasure (what was promised for their aid). Bard was also captain of his own company of archers and not a bargeman, FYI sooooo.... Kili still gets hurt by the orc's arrow because splitting the Company works better with my plan. For this reason they go to Jenevive for help (not Bard) and Tauriel heals her 'beloved' dwarf. No Bolg or Leggy because no, just nope.
> 
> Carry on and enjoy :)

Jenevive froze and those who had noticed went quiet. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" _Dwalin..._ " Barely a whisper but it made his hand stop mid air towards her shoulder. Jenevive still had her back to him.

"Excuse us Mister Dwalin," Käia stepped between them and put a hand on her shoulder. "We should get settled in first. Please."

She guided her cousin towards princess Sigrid who was being greeted by Lady Dis. Dwalin was left standing there while the guards made to follow.

"I think..." Bilbo half whispered at Thorin waving him in the direction of the surly looking dwarf. Thorin understood and begrudgingly went to his friend.

The warrior turned Captain of the Royal Guard stood up straighter as he noticed his King approaching. Everyone else had already moved down the corridor in hushed conversations.

"She was taken by surprise," Thorin began, not sure what to make of the situation. 

"I should've waited, " Dwalin sighed. "Seein'er 'ere after so long..."

Thorin couldn't understand how the situation had taken such a dour turn. He knew Dwalin had been certain of his feelings for a very long time. The King under the Mountain had thought it was only temporary, it had been barely a fortnight in Lake Town. But after the better part of three years of unofficially courting Dwalin had confided in him of his decision. The look of fear and hope in his friend's eyes reminded him of the time he thought he had lost her. Even being under the initial effects of Dragon Sickness Thorin swore he would never let himself forget how he pushed his most loyal companions to the brink, undeterred by any of their serious concerns. 

All for what?

"Do not worry my friend, she'll come around," Thorin tried to sound hopeful though he wasn't sure if more for himself that for Dwalin. After all they've been through he deserved to be happy. "Give her some time, it has been a whirlwind. You have come back to each other time and again, she's here now when she could have stayed away."

"Aye," the warrior acknowledged with a hint of optimism. Hearing his name on her lips once again had fueled the forge he hoped hadn't completely died out these past months. He felt there was a chance.

Thorin clasped his arm for a moment and they both walked silently into Erbor's halls to gather the rest of the Company for the feast.

 

 

_Inside the Lonely Mountain, Winter 2941_

 

 _Smaug_ _spread his wings, splashing molten gold everywhere. The dread of knowing where he was headed weighed heavy on their shoulders and their conscience. The Dwarves made their way to where Bilbo stood gazing upon Lake Town in the far distance._

_"What have we done?" The hobbit breathed out as the rest of the dwarves came to stand around him._

_Dwalin, looking at the faces of his companions, saw the regret for what they had inadvertently unleashed. All but one._

_"Now that the worm is gone we need to search."_

_Thorin's tone was cold and distant. The warrior turned in sudden anger and disbelief at his leader's words. Some of the others spoke in hushed tones._

_"Thorin..." Balin began trying to stave off the confrontation that he knew was brewing very close to the surface in his brother. Dwalin's expression was unreadable for those who didn't know the impetuous dwarf. Balin, on the other hand, recognized the hard line on his brother's shoulders for what it was._

_"Are ye just going' ter turn away?" Came Dwalin's measured voice. The rest of the Company took a collective breath realizing the change. Dwalin was loyal to a fault, more than most, especially to Thorin. In all of their journey he had yet to question his leader, his friend._

_"The Arkenstone is in th--"_

_"The dragon is headin' for Lake Town, Thorin. Everyone will die--"_

_"What would you have me do?" The would be King under the Mountain stood to his full height, unsettling gaze fixed on his equally formidable companion._

_Silence._

_Dwalin knew it was almost impossible for them to help. There was no time. Though he also knew they couldn't just turn their backs._

_"Everyone inside! We need to fin--"_

_"All those people--!" Balin put a hand on his brother's arm to ground him._

_"My priority is the Arkenstone!"_

_"Your sister-sons are out there! Our kin...!"_

_Bifur, Bombur and Glòin shuffled vaguely. Their relatives were out there too._

_"Our kin?!" Thorin spat, coming closer to Dwalin. "Do not pretend that is who you worry for! I knew it would become a problem. I knew she would become a distraction!"_

_Dwalin was seething but speechless. How dare him? After all they've been through and he dares question his loyalty!_

_Nobody had witnessed their heated exchange that night back at the Master's house but, they all felt something had shifted between the two dwarves. The madness in Thorin's eyes grew ever so slightly knowing he had hit a nerve._

_"We are too close to our goal. Decisions have to be made and this is were we stand now. Choose were your loyalties lie or step aside. I am your King and that is my final word!"_

_Without waiting for a response Thorin turned and walked back inside. Dwalin felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Turning his back on his loved ones was not like Thorin at all. The other dwarves walked slowly past the siblings to continue their search. Last was Bilbo pausing next to Balin who shook his head and sighed before ushering the hobbit inside leaving his brother to his thoughts._

_Out of all the possible situations they could find themselves in, this particular one had never crossed Dwalin's mind. With one last look at the distant town the tired and disheartened warrior reluctantly followed his companions inside._

_~_

 

_Balin followed his brother's figure noticing how he went off to the far side of the inmense room. He pretended to search halfheartedly, paying no mind to his scattered companions doing the same. Thorin had disappeared into the Throne room without pause. Everyone just did their best to keep out of the way._

 

_Looking for his brother a while later he found Dwalin was nowhere to be seen. Worried, Balin decided to inspect the corridors closest to where his brother had been. It wasn't long before he heard his brother's gruff voice coming from a shadowed corner. It shouldn't have surprised him when he recognized the words being spoken by his younger sibling. They had always served as a source of comfort for him._

**_"[... On my knees I ask_**

**_Last chance for one last dance_ **

**_Because with you I'd withstand_ **

**_All the wars to hold your hand_ **

**_I'd give it all, I'd give it for us_ **

**_Give you anything, but I won't give up_ **

**_Because you know that I love you_ **

**_I have loved you all along_ **

**_And I miss you_ **

**_I've been far away for far too long_ **

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ **

**_And you'll never go_ **

**_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you_ **

**_Anymore...]"_ **

_He repeated the words like a prayer, most likely to help him make sense of his heart. Their father's poem, written for their mother when he finally asked to court her. The old advisor remembered fondly how often his little brother asked their mother to recount the story almost every night, moreover if Fundin was away on official business. Young Dwalin always paid special attention when it came time for the verses. It was held in higher regard after the Battle of Azanulbizar where Fundin fell defending their people next to Thrór._

_Though his brother seemed to have been born scowling, his heart had always longed for companionship. Balin was never inclined to such matters but he knew, even after all these long years, Dwalin still held out hope. He was enthralled by the tale of how his parents relationship had blossomed. It fascinated him to no end how hardheaded their mother had been until she finally 'listened to her heart', as she put it, and the rest was history. There was no turning back for his young brother. Balin knew his heart was set._

_"Brother."_

_Balin came around the corner slowly as not to upset him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips when he saw how defeated and drained Dwalin looked._

_"I am sorry there is nothing more I-- we can do... we'll have news soon enough, I hope."_

_Dwalin rested his head back on the wall taking a deep breath. Balin continued._

_"They are all fighters--" for the old warrior knew his brother did care for the other's well being, not just for her. "She is a fighter. Though I cannot guarantee much, ye know as well as anyone none of them will go out without a fight."_

_Dwalin closed his eyes. He knew all they could do now was wait. Wait and hope for the best. That didn't mean he had to like it._

 

_~_

 

_Smaug fell that night and two days later Bilbo was the one to welcome their four missing companions into the mountain. Dwalin had been sulking in the armory when Bofur and Fíli came looking for him._

_"Dwalin," they said almost in unison. Recognizing their voices he turned, eyes wide in disbelief._

_"Yer--yer 'ere... did-- did all of ye make it out... safe?" He saw them exchange a meaningful look as the bulky warrior approached them anxiously._

_"Aye," Bofur spoke up. "We ran into a pinch o'trouble, mind you, with Kíli's injured leg and then that Smaug fella burnin' half the town as we escaped--"_

_"She gave us a place to take care of Kíli in her home... the she elf found us and healed his leg. We escaped before the worst of Smaug's wrath hit the town," Fíli interjected quickly._

_Dwalin didn't have to ask who 'she' was. Even though he felt like interrupting he bit his tongue and listened with bated breath._

_"Miss Jenevive wanted to come but as she ain't part o' the Company an' seein' how another fella named Bard needed her to help with the archers and the camps or something or other she stayed behind..." Leave it to Bofur to digress._

_"Miss Jenevive sent this for you," Fíli interjected noticing how Dwalin's patience was waning. Fast. He handed the anxious warrior a note he took out from one of his pockets. "She's helping the survivors get moved and settled until help arrives. This man, Bard, he led a company of archers--"_

_"He's the one who took out Smaug..." Bofur chimed in._

_At this point their words became background noise to him. She was alive. Helping the people of Lake Town. He almost forgot about the note on his hand in his relief. As he opened it he realized Fíli and Bofur had stopped rambling and had their eyes trained on him._

 

_'I wanted to come but I am needed here._

_The lads will let you know where to find me,_

_madtubirzulê._

_J.'_

 

_Looking up from the tattered piece of parchment he found his companions holding their breaths in anticipation. Dwalin chuckled in relief, clapping them both on the shoulder._

_"Dolzekh menu," and he walked out of the armory in search of his brother._

_Fíli and Bofur smiled and made to join the others._

 

 

They walked in silence along the wide hallways of the ground level of the mountain. After a while Dwalin suggested they sepparate to get the word out to their companions quicker. The King went towards the Royal wing in search of his sister-sons and the Captain of the Guard went straight to his brother's office in search of-- he wasn't exactly sure what but he knew his older brother would help him figure it out.

Balin heard the knock on his door and sighed. His brother always had that way about him. More so when he was... in need of reassurance. Princess Sigrid and her escorts must have arrived.

"Come in brotha'," he called, putting all the documents away. Those could wait for now.

"She's 'ere and I couldn't just not be there at the gates..."

"I see," the advosor knew it was a serious matter but he couldn't help the amusement he felt at his brother's exhasperation in his predicament.

"Now we have ter go ter that blasted feast and-- how am I supposed to not show how I truly feel...?"

"Calm down," Balin had thought about this for a while now, noticing the parallels in both situations but he was unsure of how Dwalin would take it. "Show her ye can be patient. See her reactions throughout the feast and act accordingly. It is always good to have a plan. Who knows, perhaps a story or a _poem_  might help her better understand her own feelings of apprehension..." he let his voice trail off, waiting for his words to sink in.

Dwalin stood there for what seemed like an eternity until, finally it dawned on him. Balin did his best not to roll his eyes at his brother's incredulousness as another thought occurred to him. That would have to wait until later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write the heated exchange between Thorin and Dwalin since the beginning (I always knew Dragon sickness and a dwarf in love would make for an interesting read... hopefully). The song just clicked and it has me way too excited for the next part!
> 
> *The 'poem' is Nickleback's 'Far away' (I did change/add like maybe three words but to make it more cohesive as a love poem but DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!) courtesy of Ms. JennyLynn :). It's in Khuzdul (hence the bold & brackets) since that was the way Lord Fundin wrote it and Balin and Dwalin's mother told it to them.
> 
> * madtubirzulê = my golden heart
> 
> *dolzekh menu = Thank you


	5. And yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realized that a playlist was necessary so I can keep track of the songs for this fic (something I should've done since the beginning but, oh well lol):
> 
> 1\. The Dance by Garth Brooks  
> 2\. If ever your in my arms again by Peabo Bryson  
> 3\. Far Away by Nickleback  
> 4\. Looking through your eyes by LeAnn Rimes  
> 5\. Holding out for you by SheDaisy
> 
> ~I decided not to transcribe the complete songs into the story for pacing reasons (and probably copyright even though I credited the appropriate people)

Lady Dis informed Princess Sigrid about the small feast they'd planned for later this evening in lieu of their visit as they made their way to the Royal guests chambers. She also kept throwing casual glances back at the cousins who followed them quietly, guards in tow, after mentioning that all the Company and their families would be there. At the news of the plans for the evening Jenevive exchanged a meaningful look with her cousin.

"I can't help but think I'm missing something," Sigrid said offhandedly, turning her attention to them. "You're both too quiet."

"It's nothing of importance, your highness-"

"Oh  _Lady_ Jenevive, are we going to start this again?" Sigrid cut her off. "I don't know what's going on but I'd have thought you'd both be more cheerful seeing' as we're in  _Erebor_ ," giving them a pointed look, waving her hands to show them where they were.

"Princess Sigrid I don't think right now is a good time..." Dis' voice trailed off.

"I'm sure Mister Dwalin had some important errand before dinner," the young princess remarked.

"Sigrid, Mister Dwalin and I haven't seen each other in months..." Jenevieve said quietly.

"Wait, you haven't visited each other in months... so he was not in the mountain...?" Sigrid turned confused to her hostess for confirmation.

"He was here," Dis answered reluctantly avoiding Jenevive's gaze.

"But then-" the princess of Dale frowned.

"All I can tell you is what a right mess I've made of things," Jenevieve offered. Dis cleared her throat lightly.

"Perhaps it's best if you all get settled in so you can have time to get ready for the feast," she ushered Sigrid inside the first room and two of the guards followed carrying her things, leaving both cousins waiting outside with the other guards.

 

Bofur had gladly volunteered to come and escort their newly arrived guests to the private dinning hall. He hadn't counted on Dwalin supplying half a dozen of his most trusted guards to tag along.

_"Erebor ain't under siege, it's only a short walk ter the Royal dinning 'all Master Dwa-"_

The title had become a jest amongst the Company members after the Battle once Dwalin and Jenevive had been reunited and all thought of injuries had been put in the past. They hadn't used it in months now. It was a slip of the tongue on the cheerful dwarf's part, earning him quite the scowl from the tattooed warrior. Knowing when to quit while he was ahead (at least this time), Bofur tipped his hat at the irritated dwarf and led the way towards the Royal guest rooms.

Now they all sat at the table amongst good food and ale a plenty, chatting amicably. Per Bilbo's suggestion, Dis brought in a handful of dwarves that had made entertaining and music their trade even though they all knew that, at some point, most of the Company would find themselves starting their own brand of amusing performances. 

Dwalin would probably not be one of them though. At the moment he sat at one end of the table between Balin and Fíli, already on his eighth- no ninth tankard of ale with no signs of slowing down. That was not counting the almost full bottle of elven wine he downed in his office (the one he thought he'd kept well hidden, especially from the princes) after he told his brother he was going to get Jenevive's beads before the feast. 

 _To soften the blow_ , he'd thought.

Barely touching his food, which was saying something for the burly dwarf, he kept throwing sideway glances at her as she engaged in polite conversation with Bifur and Kàra, Bombur's wife, when he thought no-one noticed. He harumphed into his empty mug, waving it impatiently in the air at the dwarf that had stationed himself close by for the sole purpose of refilling it after the first few times Dwalin beckoned.

"Another Master Nyar!" He bellowed a little louder than intended by the strange looks he got from those closer to him. Thorin couldn't help rolling his eyes at the frustrated look his sister gave him.

"Slow down brotha'," Balin said, leaning over to him with mild exasperation, ignoring Fíli's futile attempt at suppressing his laughter. Thorin, who sat on his eldest nephew's other side just shook his head in mild concern.

"I'm just tryin'a behave like Lady Dis _suggested_..." was the warrior's measured response between clenched teeth. Balin sighed.

"You should consider the alternative  _if_ you still wish to plea your case with Miss Jenevive at some point in the evening," the wise advisor tried to appeal to his younger brother's common sense. Dwalin just downed half the contents of his newly refilled mug.

"I ain't one o' the lads," jerking his head towards an amused Fíli. "I know how to hold my drink  _brotha'._ " He drank the rest of his ale without taking his eyes off Balin to drive his point home and raised the empty tankard once again. " _Stop fussin'._ "

 

"How about one of your songs?" Käia bumped into Bofur's arm playfully. "It's been ages since I've heard you sing. You know... to lighten the mood," she added with a raised brow.

"Yeah, maybe one of those special ones you sang during the Quest." Ori chimed in excitedly from her other side until Dori cut him off.

"Those would not be proper. There are  _ladies_ present."

"Indeed li'l brother," Nori spoke up, popping his head between his brothers with a cheeky grin. "We'll save those for later."

"Go back to your seat-" Dori swatted Nori on the arm to no avail.

" 'M'afraid yer brother's right, ya know? There be ladies 'ere laddie and that wouldn't be proper," Bofur interjected winking at Käia who rolled her eyes. "Once they go fer their beauty rest it'll be another story."

"That never deterred you before," she sing-songed.

"The only reason ye've heard those is because of yer evesdroppin' at the tavern when ye were supposed ter be sleeping' lass," the dwarf acknowledged with mirth.

"Can't blame me for sneaking a peek at those inviting whiskers of yours..." she responded, innocently twirling her finger in his mustache.

By now Fíli and Kíli along with Gimli had joined the little group that erupted in whistles and jeers at her little suggestive jest. Dori was regretting his seating arrangements wholeheartedly.

" _Aww lass_ , that ain't fair now," the behatted dwarf said, blushing slightly.

More laughter followed.

"Now, now," Bofur waved his hands to calm them down. "Since we're reminiscing maybe I should start with the one those Rivendell chaps enjoyed so much," he got off his seat to loud cheers at the mention of their memorable stay at the Last Homely House almost four years before.

Having garnered the attention of most at the table by now, Bofur made his way towards the group of musicians.

"Hmmm..." he began vocalizing and the room went quiet in anticipation.

 

**_There's an inn, a merry old inn_ **

**_Beneath an old grey hill_ **

**_And there they brew a beer so brown_ **

**_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_ **

**_One night to drink his fill._ **

**_The olster has a tipsy cat_ **

**_That plays a five-stringed fiddle_ **

**_And up and down he runs his bow_ **

**_Now squeaking high, now purring low_ **

**_Now sawing in the middle..._ **

 

In an instant Nori, Kíli, Fíli, Gimli and Ori had gathered in the space between where Bofur and the band played and the table, singing and dancing. The rest of the guests clapped and sang along from their seats. Everyone but Dwalin who seemed in a daze holding his ale halfway to his mouth slightly agape as he caught Jenevive's eye.

 

 

_Lake Town, Durin's Day 2941_

 

_Jenevive didn't need to go to the posh sendoff given to one Thorin Oakenshield and his Company, the fanfare in the distance had been telling enough. She'd said her peace and now life had to go on just like before. Even if it hurt.  Still distracted by thoughts of the past two weeks she delayed returning to the front of her workshop after a quick lunch break. This is why she was caught unawares by the sudden impatient knocking on her door._

_"Miss Jenevive, are ye home?" More knocking. "Miss Jenev-"_

_"Yes-- oh"_

_The small group of dwarves almost fell in when she opened the door. Jenevive couldn't hide her surprise realizing who it was._

_"How...? What...?"_

_"My brother is sick--" Fíli began his attempt at a quick explanation but was cut off when Kíli slightly slipping from their grasp, too weak to hold on._

_"Miss J_ e _nevieve, Kíli here is sick and now that our companions are off ain't nobody willing ter help-"_

_"Please..." Fíli interrupted Bofur desperation in his voice._

_She hesitated for only a moment before her mind caught up. Opening the door she led them in. They settled Kíli on her bed trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Fíli stood by his brother's side while Oi_ _n fussed over his patient. Perhaps now she could let herself hope._

_Between Oin and Fíli they tried to keep Kíli's fever down with cool wet rags Jenevieve had provided in a bowl.  This went on for almost an hour, Kíli going in and out of consciousness all the while._

_"Is there nothing else we could do?" She said as the young dwarf let out another loud cry of pain. Jenevive didn't know them all too well but the situation didn't sit right with her either way._

_"I need some herbs. Something to bring down the fever," the healer said in frustration. She wondered if his hearing came and went as conveniently as the wind blew._

_She went to rummage in her small cupboard. "I have feverfew--"_

_"That's no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin replied exasperated._

_"That's a weed. They feed it to the pigs," Jenevieve said in confusion._

_"Pigs? Weed. Right." Bofur was out the door holding on to his hat._

 ~

_"I found some!" Bofur came barreling through the door in his hurry waving the bunched up herb in his hand. "I also found her."_

_Tauriel had come in calmly behind him. Scanning the room quickly she made her way to Kíli's side, opposite Fíli. The Silvan elf instructed the dwarves for what she needed while she assessed the extent of Kíli's injury. After handing Fíli the mortar for the Kingsfoil,_ _Jenevieve decided to stay out of the way. She took a seat by the small window with a faraway gaze._

 

 **_... Look at the sky t_** **_ell me what you see_ **

**_Just close your eyes an_** **_d describe it to me_ **

**_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_ **

**_That's what I see through your eyes_ **

**_[...]_ **

**_Here in the night I_ ** **_see the sun_ **

**_Here in the dark our two hearts are one_ **

**_It's out of our hands_ **

**_We can't stop what we have begun_ **

**_And love just took me by surprise_ **

**_Looking through your eyes..._ **

 

_She didn't know when she started singing quietly to the wind or for how long. She turned her head when she felt Bofur next to her looking at the moving sun in the sky as the afternoon turned slowly into evening._

_"Apologies miss, I couldn't help but overhear..." he fiddled with his hat with a small smile._

_"No need for that Mister Bofur," returning his smile with a sigh. "My father taught it to my mother as it helped calm me down when I was young, at least that's what she'd always tell me. Apparently I was a handful even as a babe," Jenevieve chuckled sadly._

_"That's what 'e said once we were out o' earshot that first time we met ya," he winked, leaning on the window sill. "Ye can be sure he'll do his best to come back," he added when she saw her smile falter._

_"Kíli is finally asleep. She says he'll be better after he rests for a while," Fíli had walked over to them quietly. Oin was still speaking with Tauriel._ _"That means we'll be able to leave for the Mountain as soon as he wakes."_

_"Aye," Bofur turned to Jenevieve. "Is there a boat we might take?"_

_"I have my father's old boat. It's not much but I've kept it in good shape all these years," she turned her gaze to the darkening sky._

_"Thank you Miss Jenevive," the earnestness in his voice made her heart heavy. "You'll be rightly compensated--"_

_"I'm not concerned about that lad," she interjected with an encouraging smile._

_"We all 'ave each other's back lass."_

_"I have no doubt about that Mister Bofur, but it's still a dragon," she paused not wanting to lose her composure, she hardly knew him and somehow it hurt so much when she thought about it. Jenevieve wasn't used to being this concerned for the fate of others. She'd grown up being an outcast because of who her parents were. Not that she'd ever complained. She always watched out for herself, especially once she was alone. "And all we can do for now is wait..."_

_"He was worried about leaving," Fíli blurted out. "Kïli and I overheard his conversation with Balin." The young prince elaborated, at least having the sense to look abashed at the admission. Jenevive just shook her head in amusement. Dwalin had spoken about the princes' antics in more than one_ _occasion. "But he knew he couldn't stay, not even when we did-- you know, because of Kíli."_

_"That had always been clear to me. I just never counted on having you lot show up after the fact. And now, well..." she let her thoughts trail off._

_"We'll do what we can lass. And let 'im know," Bofur tried to reassure her._

_They sat quietly, Oin joining them as Tauriel looked over Kíli. The three dwarves seemed enthralled by the last ray of sunlight as evening faded into dusk._

 

Jenevieve tried not to have any expectations as they arrived at the dinning hall. Dwalin already half drunk was not a reassuring sight. They'd had their share of drinks together but he'd never gotten like this. His stubbornness at everything, which was what had drawn her to him despite herself, seemed to get in the way of even the simplest of things. She always admired his fierce protective nature towards those he cared about, though he mostly showed it as grunts and huffs of frustration. Seeing him so vulnerable made her feel even worse than before.

She tried to ignore him for the better part of the evening until Bofur started to sing and the dwarves began to dance. His confused and slightly startled gaze when she braved a look in his direction was enough for her to right her thoughts. Jenevieve had to try even if it looked like he had made up his mind.

The music ends and the room errupts in cheers and applause bringing her out of her reverie.

"Let's have another one brother!" Bombur yells from next to the table as he pulls Kàra towards the dance floor, making the most of this rare childless evening together. They sure didn't get enough of those.

Without pause Bofur began to sing again, this time taking Käia out for a dance too. Gloin and his wife joined the fun as did Sigrid, escorted by Nori and Dís, escorted by Bifur.

 

_**Drink! Drink! Drink!** _

_**To eyes that are bright as stars when they're shining on me** _

_**Drink! Drink! Drink!** _

_**To lips that are red and sweet as the fruit on the tree** _

 

_**Here's a hope that those bright eyes will shine** _

_**Lovingly, longingly soon into mine!** _

_**May those lips that are red and sweet** _

_**Tonight with joy my own lips meet!** _

 

_**Drink! Drink! Let the toast start!** _

_**May young hearts never part!** _

_**Drink! Drink! Drink!** _

_**Let every true lover salute his sweetheart! [...]** _

 

With only a few of them sitting at the table now Jenevive couldn't help let her eyes linger once more to Dwalin. He was now apparently trying to set fire to his tankard with only his focused and angry stare. Balin quirked a brow when he saw her looking in their direction. She quickly turned her attention back to the dancing dwarves on the other side of the room.

 

 

_The Desolation, Winter 2941_

 

_The Eagles had come and gone. The Desolation was full of fallen allies and enemies alike. It was now the second day after the end of the Battle and she couldn't wait any longer. Her wounds had been cleaned and cared for and now she needed to know. That brief encounter in the ruins of Dale was the only thing that had kept her going._

_Jenevive walked to the outskirts of the city, where the elves had set up a great deal of tents with some help from the dwarves and men. Most of these were being used to tend the wounded._

_Somebody had to have some news._

_The first few tents she passed had had elves coming in and out of them for the most part, along with a few men and women that had ventured out of the city limits. None of the ones who decided to listen or at least acknowledge her presence had been of much help yet. Jenevive would check each and every tent if necessary until she had some kind of news._

_Until she found him. Hopefully alive._

_Desperation was setting in by the time she got to a larger tent set closer to the broken gate of Erebor. This one, unlike the ones she had passed most recently, had two heavily armored_ **_dwarven_ ** _guards. With all the movement around the camp the guards didn't notice her approaching._

_"Do you have any news of Thorin or his Company?" she said quietly, her voice unwittingly breaking. The guards did not acknowledge her. Walking closer she asked again._

_Both guards crossed their spears blocking the tent entrance swiftly. The one on the right held up his other hand in warning._

_"You need to clear away. This is a private tent."_

_"I just want to--" she began as she moved slightly forward but the guard reacted by grabbing her shoulder to stop her._

_"I said-"_

_"Ma tûmbaz!" Jenevieve cried trying to move away from his grip._

_"You cannot go in there!" he grabbed her by her wrist pinning her arm behind her back._

_"Let go of me! I just want to know-"_

_A slight shuffle inside the tent and the door flap was pulled away._

_"What is the meaning of--" Dwalin had pushed the second guard's spear aside, walking out to investigate the commotion._

_"Sir this woman-" but the guard was knocked down by a quick hard blow to his jaw. Jenevive was pulled back by the falling guard but Dwalin grabbed her by the waist before she fell. Both of them were rendered speechless looking at each other in disbelief. By this point Balin had come out to see what was happening._

_"You're alive azaghâlê," she managed to breathe out._

_"Mizimê..." he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "Achrâchi gabilul."_

_"Shh, it's alright. Thank Mahal."_

_They stayed like that for a while, just breathing each other in until their heartbeats steadied. He suddenly jerked sideways looking menacingly behind her._

_"Ishgimruk!" he snapped angrily at the guard who was slowly to sitting up while trying to take off his bent helmet. "I should have your braids for laying a hand on a dam!"_

_He had moved between the guard and Jenevive, keeping her halfway shielded with his body. She put a calming hand on his arm but before she could speak Balin interjected._

_"Go brotha', we will deal with this," the advisor said calmly, laying a hand on Dwalin's shoulder. "You will have an apology and I will inform Dain so we can discuss an_ _appropriate punishment."_

_It was not a suggestion._

_Jenevieve smiled in appreciation at the white haired warrior while Dwalin only half growled glad to be able to leave. With one last look at the guard, he led her to the side of the tent holding her steady by her shoulders._

_"Are ye alright lass?" He asked looking over her few visible bandages._

_"I am Master Dwarf." She held his face between both her hands, smiling up at him. "Thank you."_

_He pulled her by the waist and kissed her slowly, a sense of longing carrying through both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss before needing to come up for air. She searched his face for answers to her unasked question._

_"Thorin, Fíli and Kíli are bein' looked after in this tent. They're out o' danger, at least that's what Thranduil's healers 'ave said though they still need time ter 'eal-- Fíli took the burnt of the blows shieldin' his uncle from the enemy..." his voice trailed off._

_"Dwalin..."_

_"Will you come with me?" He said taking both her hands and kissing them._

_"Where...?" She inquired still half dazed about all the new information._

_"Ye'll see," he said with a mischievous smirk, lightening the mood. "I think a quick visit ter the Elvenking's tent might be in order."_

 

 * * *

 

Bofur ended his song and everyone cheered and applauded eagerly.

"Thank you!" He bowed low and made his way back to the table, eyes suspiciously trained on Jenevieve. "Now I'll ask one of our esteemed guests ter entertain us with a song o'their own." He leaned over her shoulder. "What do ya say, Miss Jenevieve? Ye wouldn't want ter disappoint our Royal host now," he motioned towards Thorin who did not look at all amused at being put on the spot, especially under these specific circumstances.

With all eyes on her she took a deep breath to lessen the sudden inclination to throttle the merry dwarf with his hat.  _Too many witnesses_ , she thought and sighed.

"Very well Mister Bofur," she said in the nicest tone she could muster. "But only this one time the rest of the entertaining will be on you afterwards," she continued through her somewhat irritated smile letting him lead her towards the band. Who knows, it might work in her favor.

The room was eerily quiet in anticipation as she cleared her throat. Eyes trained on the floor she began her chosen song quietly, gaining momentum as the verses flowed.

 

**_Never thought I'd be in this place_ **

**_It's someone else's life I'm living_ **

**_Wish I were living a lie_ **

**_The hardest part is when the bough breaks_ **

**_Falling down and then forgiving_ **

**_You didn't kiss me goodbye_ **

**_I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say_ **

**_And I pray I get the chance one day_ **

 

**_I still run, I still swing open the door_ **

**_I still think you'll be there like before_ **

**_Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around_ **

**_Some things the heart won't listen to_ **

**_I'm still holding out for you_ **

 

**_I can hear you smile in the dark_ **

**_I can feel your breathing_ **

**_When the daylight chases the ghost_ **

**_I see your coat and fall apart_ **

**_To those hints of you I'm clinging_ **

**_Now's when I need them the most_ **

**_I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead_ **

**_At least that's what he would have said_ **

 

**_I still run, I still swing open the door..._ **

 

When Jenevieve finished, the silence weighed heavily on her. It was done and now she would go and speak with him... If she could find him. She cursed under her breath when she noticed he was not at his place at the table. The applause brought her back and she smiled appreciatively.

"That was great lass," came Bofur's voice from her side before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she can't help her slight disappointment at seeing it was Balin.

"He's not really himself at the moment," he spoke with eyes full of kindness. "Could I have a word?"

She nodded and he steered her under the wide arch that led to a side balcony overlooking one of the lower passages to the front gate.

"My apologies Mister Balin I-" He held up a hand, a small knowing smile playing at his lips.

"There's no need fer that Miss Jenevive. I may not 'ave had personal experience with this type of situations but I still remember enough from when my father was called away from my mother and she had ter go weeks without seein'im... and especially when he was lost to us in battle and she had to carry on." She made to speak but he continued. "Sometimes we unwittingly create our own storms and then get upset when it rains," giving her a pointed look. "My brotha' is as strong-headed as they come, as ye well know, not that ye don't give him a run for his gold, lass." He smiled warmly and she chuckled. "He did learn that about you the hard way, I suppose. Nevertheless, if yer heart is truly set then perhaps this will help ya." He handed her a small folded parchment, patting her hand softly. "I think I will call it a night. Get yourself a good rest, lassie." He bowed and walked out towards the dinning hall.

Her heart was set. It had been for a long time. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the note still in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Bofur's songs:  
> *Frodo's song in Bree (from Chapter 10 "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony", The Fellowship of the Ring by Tolkien ;-) )  
> *Drink! Drink! Drink! (from the movie "The Student Prince" written by Dorothy Donelly and composed by Sigmund  
> Romberg)  
> ~I toyed a little with the Kingsfoil scene just because... but I still own nothing!
> 
> ~Khuzdul:  
> *Ma tûmbaz = Don't touch me  
> *Azaghâlê = My warrior  
> *Kurkarukê = My tiny raven  
> *Achrâchi gabilul = I'm sorry  
> *Ishgimruk = Apologize


	6. Curse the treeshagger's wine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, misunderstandings, false accusations, a short bout of angst and drunk!Dwalin for good measure... though it's still chuck full of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> (I own nothing)
> 
> \- Back to your heart by Backstreet Boys  
> \- The Dance by Garth Brooks  
> \- Looking through your eyes by LeAnn Rimes  
> \- Far Away by Nickleback
> 
> I once again toyed a bit with the lyrics to serve my own selfish purposes lol. Everything between brackets is supposed to be in Khuzdul.  
> Enjoy.

_Restored City of Dale, Summer 2943_

_She wanted things to be ready. Dwalin would be over soon. After a week's stay in Thranduil's generous  accommodations as Kíli and Bilbo's escort to Mirkwood Jenevieve knew the best way to improve his mood would be with a hearty meal followed by some dessert, of the sweet and salty kind, mind you. He still cared nothing for the elves, the exception being Tauriel, but that was for an extremely particular reason.  There was a knock at the door followed by the familiar thump of the grumpy dwarf's footsteps._

_"Are ye 'ere lass?" came his hoarse yet surprisingly amused voice._

_"In the kitchen Master Dwarf," she called, drying her hands. Before she could turn his strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against her chest and nuzzling the crook of her neck._

_"I missed ye, mizimê."_

_"Me too turghalw. How was it?" She chuckled when he let out an annoyed grunt. "That good, huh?"_

_"Ye know how I--"_

_A seemingly hesitant knock on the front door interrupted their exchange. Jenevive turned, confused expression on her face._

_"Ye expecting  more company lass?" He inquired with mock disbelief, eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully when she moved to go see who it could be._

_"Keep an eye on the stove. Don't touch. It's not ready," she called over her shoulder walking to the front door. He let out an impatient groan. Another knock._

_"Oh. Afternoon Lucas," she said slightly surprised. "I thought the caravan had already left."_

_"Afternoon Miss Jenevive. Soon I gather. I,um, wanted to say goodbye before we left. I appreciate the chance of working with you these past weeks."_

_"It gave me some free time. I was glad to have the help."_

_There was a muffled curse from the kitchen and Jenevive couldn't help but shake her head knowingly. He never listened._

_"I was practicing my leatherwork along with everything you've taught me working in the forge and, well, I made you this- as a thank you."_

_The man took out a small leather satchel from his pack. His eager nature always reminded her of Kíli. That's probably why she agreed to have him work at the shop in the first place._

_"Uh, well- you see..." her voice trailing off when she heard Dwalin's footsteps approaching._

_"Everythin' alright 'ere?" He stood to the side behind her, ever-present scowl set on his face._

_"Dwalin you remember Lucas-- he was helping out in the shop for some extra coin during the caravan's stay in Dale," Jenevive began apprehensively. She was stalling trying to come up with someway to politely refuse the gift without appearing ungrateful. It was highly inappropriate even if the man had no idea why._

_"Aye- what's tha'?" Dwalin motioned to the satchel._

_"Afternoon Mister Dwalin, sir. I made this for Miss Jen-"_

_" **Miss Jenevive** is spoken for."_

_His scowl deepened as he made to take a step forward. Jenevive raised her arm to casually block his path. She cleared her throat._

_"That was very thoughtful but-"_

_"She ain't accepting' it, lad."_

_Jenevive sighed._

_"What he means is-"_

_"Ye need ter leave," the imposing dwarf crossed his arms, menacing knuckledusters in full display. "Now."_

_"I- I'm sorry. I know you must've worked hard-" she tried again to explain._

_"G'bye."_

_With that Dwalin wrapped one arm around her waist, pulled her into the receiving room and shut the door. Hard._

_"What in Mahal's name was that?" Jenevive demanded as she turned to face him, pushing him off her._

_"I knew something' like that might 'appen."_

_"You can't be serious," throwing her hands in the air and stomping towards the kitchen, Dwalin on her heels._

_"Oh ye bet I'm serious. These **men** ain't got no respect for anything'," his voice getting louder. "Always takin'-"_

_"He was saying thank you **not** proposing," she said through clenched teeth._

_"He's gone, no sense in defendin' his acctions. I will not be made ter look like a fool-"_

_He knew that clearly had been the wrong thing to say as_ _Jenevive squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes._

_"Excuse me? But I can?! Because if I recall correctly it was perfectly fine for Lady what's her name from Ered Luin to cling to **you** for dear life while being escorted through Dale a few weeks ago. And it was most noble of you,  **Mister Dwalin** , to barely introduce me when we unexpectedly crossed paths, keeping eerily quiet when she pointed out my dirty smithing apron and smudged face while casually commenting how even though metalwork was an honorable skillset to possess, there were alternate trades more attuned to dams in particular." She took a short breath, Dwalin having been reduced to a stunned centerpiece in the middle of the kitchen. "Not to mention how she bragged later on what a wonderful time she'd had with the Captain of Erebor's Royal Guard and how she wanted to spend more time with you because you were in dire need of a  **proper** dam to come home to after a long day of work-"_

_"Lass..." he dared to whisper, still at a loss for words._

_"Don't." Jenevive's eyes shone with tears of anger. "Bombur overheard her whole speech to her friends when she went to the kitchens to get your favorite cookies as a surprise-- oh, but I showed her that night at the ball. It was well worth it to see her face when we came in together." She scoffed. "Even Thorin came to apologize on your behalf."_

_"Mizimê-" he tried again, a little louder, taking a step towards her. Jenevive instinctively backed away not realizing how close she was to the burning stove. She cursed loudly in pain, bringing her hand up._

_" 'Ere let me-"_

_"Ma tûmbaz!" she walked over to the wash basin on the other side of the counter, grabbing a towel on the way._

_"Kahomhîlizu..."_

_"I believe you've done enough. Just go."_

_Jenevive sighed, her back still turned, warm tears rolling down her cheeks. Her defeated tone mirrored Dwalin's stance. Hearing his retreating footsteps followed by the sound of the door opening and closing, she finally broke down, sobbing quietly._

_~_

_Dwalin didn't have the strength to walk further than the outside bench by the front door. They've fought enough times by now but, never like this. She'd never told him to leave before. He sat there contemplating what just happened and Jenevive's words._

_Honestly he hadn't given a second thought to any of those dams from his former home in the Blue Mountains. He wasn't even supposed to be there that day, if it hadn't been for Fíli falling ill at the last moment, which was very telling on the blond heir's part. He'd be having a word with the lad after all this blew over._

_Running into Jenevive had been pure chance. She'd never mentioned anything about it, and this had been weeks ago. Though she did mention Thorin apologizing on his behalf. He'd have to thank Thorin. And Bilbo, most likely. He was greatful for his King and friend but, everyone knew the hobbit was the one with better sense. Bilbo had also accompanied them that day. How in the name of their creator had he not noticed? He had to make this right._

_Of course, thinking back on it **now** he pieced things together. Like Jenevive's stiff demeanor at his offhanded introduction. Plus the scowl that momentarily clouded her deceivingly soft features while the pompous dam hanging from his arm babbled about something or other. Mahal help him. Dwalin obviously didn't need anybody to make him look like a fool. He did that all by himself._

_He cursed under his breath._

_He knew Jenevive needed a little time. Even if all Dwalin wanted to do was barge in there and hold her tightly in his arms. More so when he heard her crying softly. Watching the sun dip slowly on the horizon as evening turned to night gave him time to gather his thoughts and decide what to do next._

 

_She should've known better. Really, sometimes Jenevive wasn't sure who was worse. She always rose to the challenge when it came to her stubborn dwarf. She'd heard him loudly settling on the front bench. He wasn't exactly the most graceful dwarf the majority of the time. Not that she was complaining._

_After calming down and taking care of her hand she walked quietly to the receiving room and settled in the little bench under one of the front windows. She took comfort listening to his huffs and grunts as he figured out when it would be a good time to come back in. Jenevive smiled._

_What a pair._

_Time seemed to stand still if it wasn't for the fact that the sky started to darken. She stood as quietly as possible and went over to turn on the lamps. When she settled back down on the same spot she heard him shuffle close to the window, just out of sight. Then his deep baritone voice carried over through the open window eliciting a shaky breath out of her._

_**[ I don't know how it got so crazy** _

_**But I'll do anything to set things righ'** _

_**'Cause yer love is so amazin'** _

_**_Ibinê ye_ r the best thing in me life** _

 

_**Let me prove me love is real** _

_**An' make ye feel the way I feel** _

_**I promise I would give the world** _

_**If only ye would tell me girl** _

_**_The words ter s_ ay, the road ter take** _

_**Ter find a way back ter yer heart** _

_**What can I do ter get ter ye...]** _

 

 

_"Achrâchi gabilul Jenevive," he whispered. "Ghivashelê..."_

_She stood behind the open door waiting for him to come in._

 

* * *

 

The music was in full swing when she came in from the balcony a short while after reading the note. Jenevive waited by the arch until the song ended and walked over to Sigrid and Käia who had been dancing with Ori and Nori respectively.

"You seem in better spirits, cousin" Käia said a little breathless.

"That song was wonderful. I'm just sorry he didn't get to hear it," Sigrid added apologetically.

"Thank you, Sigrid. But Balin is right, his brother needs to rest, he was not himself at the moment. Tomorrow I'll try and speak with him... and perhaps finally offer him the beads," sounding both hopeful and apprehensive.

"Well it's settled. Let's go have another dance then," the auburn haired dam took her cousin's hand to drag her to the dance floor where another song was already in progress.

"Oh, no. Not for me. I just wanted to tell you I was heading to my room."

"I think it's time for me to do the same," Sigrid pointed out. "There's that meeting tomorrow and I need to rest if I want to have a good chance of staying awake through all of it," she turned to Käia. "Remember you have to be there too. Don't stay up too late, please. I'm counting on you for support," they all laughed.

 

 

"I wanted to apologize for my misguided comments earlier, Jenny."

They walked down the main corridor followed by three guards.

"How would you have known? Don't worry about it-"

 

_**[...for a moment all the world was righ'** _

_**(indistinct humming)** _

_**... known ye'd ever say g'byyyyyeeee...]** _

They all stopped halfway when they heard the faint echo of the slurred song in Khuzdul. Sigrid had to bite her lower lip to keep from giggling. She couldn't understand the words but that baritone voice was unmistakable. Jenevive rolled her eyes taking a deep breath.

 

_**[... holdin' ye I held eeeeeeeeeverything** _

_**(unintelligible lyrics and humming) ... an' now I'm glad I didn't know** _

_**(more humming)** _

_**... I could'a missed the paaaaain** _

_**(unintelligible lyrics))** _

_**... missed the daaaaance...]** _

 

Jenevive covered her face, shaking her head in disbelief. Sigrid gave up trying to hide her amusement.

"Let's get you to your rooms, your Highness," she said waving her hands at the princess of Dale. "I will deal with him afterwards."

They made it to Sigrid's room listening to the far away drunken serenade from the tattooed warrior. Jenevive couldn't help but smile at the whole situation. At least she gathered he didn't hate her.

"If he ever finds out anyone heard him..." she let out an amused huff.

"This is why you will tell me about the song later." Sigrid chuckled. "I know nothing. Now go take care of him."

Jenevive smiled appreciatively. Leaving two guards at the princess' door she quickly made her way to find Dwalin with the help of Dalvir, the third guard who had come with them. After turning a few corners, the echo of the song getting a bit louder, they found him on the floor leaning his shoulder on a bench still humming distractedly. Next to his leg, an empty bottle of the Mirkwood wine lay forgotten. She knew he liked it though he always complained about having to drink it if he was around others.

"Azaghâlê..." she whispered, kneeling down in front of him cradling his bearded cheek with one hand.

The drunken Captain blinked and squinted trying to focus on her. He smiled, leaning into her touch then frowned.

"Why?" He breathed out putting his hands on each side of her face, slowly pulling her closer. Dalvir moved to help but she put up her free hand to signal it was alright. The mix of ale and wine on his breath was strong. "Lass _why_? Why don't ye love me, mizimê?"

He let his arms fall to his side, leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed. Her heart felt too big for her chest.

"Turghalw, I do love you. But we can talk about it in the morning. Right now we need to get you to your room..."

"But-"

"I promise. For now you need to rest. You should know by now the mornings you have after overindulging in the elf's wine," she added with a chuckle. He didn't protest again.

Straightening up and, with the help of Dalvir, they managed to hoist Dwalin up. Between them they half dragged the sleepy, rambling dwarf to his rooms two corridors away. Sitting him on the bed Jenevive took off his boots, belt and coat setting them on the floor next to the bed. It wasn't easy since he didn't cooperate much but she managed. By now Dalvir had gone to stand watch out in the corridor. Going back for his knuckledusters, which he most likely wore in his sleep whenever they didn't share a bed, he caught her wrists, gently pulling her close again. This time he touched his forehead to hers closing his eyes.

" _Lass_..." barely audible over the cackling fireplace. The wave of alcohol in his breath speeding over her once more. "Abnâmulzi mizimê," he sighed. " _Kahomîlizu..."_

"I'll be here,  _lanselê_ ," she assured him. Suddenly the pressure of his forehead became a lot heavier and a loud snore escaped his lips. His hands slacking around her wrists, she had to push him sideways onto the bed so he wouldn't fall on her. Jenevive couldn't help but laugh when he snored again. Leave it to them to turn an awkward sweet moment into a funny story to tell the children.

 _You're getting ahead of yourself again_ , she thought with a sigh.

Finally able to take off the knuckledusters she pulled his legs up on the bed and sat down on the floor next to the bed. Taking a deep breath she took out the note, going over it Mahal knows how many times. Balin's short explanation at the bottom made her smile. It reminded her of something her parents would have done for each other.

' _Our mother wrote this as part of her wedding vows in response to our father's proposal. Dwalin only knows about the proposal, I found this many years later among her possessions. He will appreciate it._

_Balin'_

~

By the time her eyes gave up the poem was engraved in her mind. She had taken off her bulky dress, laying it on the armchair next to the dying fireplace. It was likely Dwalin's morning would be a bit painful but she'd be there to help... and maybe they'd be able to get make things clear. Settling herself on the other side of the bed she fell asleep humming her parents' song.

 

 

_Erebor, Early Summer 2944_

 

_"Good mornin', mizimê" Dwalin whispered in near her ear after setting the pastry tray on the side table. The brush of his beard against her bare neck made her wake up in spite herself._

_"Hmmm..." Jenevive stretched in the large bed burrowing deeper in the furs._

_"C'mon lass, I got us somethin' special fer breakfast."_

_The bed dipped and she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her close._

_"A peace offering azaghâlê?"_

_"I've no idea-"_

_"You know exactly what I mean Mister Dwalin," she turned to face him, his arm still firmly around her waist. "There was hardly enough chocolate left for me-"_

_"Don't tell me ye didn't enjoy it," he kissed her neck softly._

_"Not... the... point-" she replied between sighs. "We were supposed to celebrate my first overnight stay in Erebor..." an unintentional whimper fell from her lips._

_"Oh, I believe I celebrated ye abou' three times last night, lass," he said with a smirk, working his way to her collarbone now. "I won't object if we try fer another-"_

_"As appealing as- uh, that sounds you have a full day today."_

_"Alrigh', alrigh'," he untangled himself from her and rolled over on his back. "I guess we'll have ter make do with the warm pastries fer now."_

_"I'll have to thank Bombur for his generous nature. I just hope he paid no mind to the reason you asked for that chocolate syrup last night..." a hint of pink dusting her cheeks._

_"Abou' that lass, um- it'd be better if ye don't mention-"_

_"You never asked did you?"_

_"Not exactly."_

_"The pastries?"_

_"Well... **what**?" he said defensively. "They were on the counter," he finihsed matter-of-factly. She just chuckled and kissed his cheek. _

_"You know you'll have to do the honorable thing Master Dwarf."_

_He grunted._

_"I gather maybe offerin' ter care fer their lot one night migh' make it better? Mahal knows they could use the time away," he huffed, amused._

_"Good idea. Let me go wash up and we can eat before you leave."_

_Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead she got up and went to the washroom. She'd heard a couple of stories about Dwalin and Thorin taking care of a young Fíli and Kíli, most of them ending with all four of them getting in trouble with Dís. Jenevive sighed contentedly. Somehow the thought of her grumpy dwarf running around after a couple of dwarflings made her heart skip._

~

_After Dwalin left to fulfill his duties Jenevive opted to go visit the market place. It was still being restored but it was coming along nicely. Many dwarves had decided to travel from all over Middle Earth and make Erebor their new home. By now there were plenty of stalls and stores crowding every usable corner buzzing with merchants and visitors alike. This was her first time going by herself. All the times she'd visited for the day she would have Dwalin with her, sometimes one or two members of the Company also tagged along. Mostly Bofur with Käia, Bilbo or the princes. Thinking about the warm furs on Dwalin's bed she went over to one of the larger stalls to see if she could find a new one for her own bed._

_She went around a couple of dams busy browsing at the stall, not noticing the look-over one of them gave her. As soon as Jenevive turned the corner she turned to her companion with a hushed gasp._

_["That's her... did you see?"_

_"Who...?"_

_"You know- that woman who flaunts around with the King's company. Remember Durkäl, son of Nuräl? Sissäl's brother?"_

_"Oh! That's her?"_

_"Yes. Poor Sissäl. That woman is the reason Lord Dain stripped her brother's rank and relegated him to a mere stable boy. He was even in line for a promotion after getting back from battle. But because she's been dallying with Oakenshield's Company a high standing family was humiliated."_

_"To choose a woman above your own people... I bet she's not wanting for anything."]_

_Jenevive was so taken aback that she didn't even feel her nails digging into her palms with how tight her fists were clenched, not to mention her jaw. She needed to leave before she did something she'd regret. She knew she would stand out more in a crowd of dwarves, most of them making the mistake of thinking her a woman with no dwarrow blood. Those dams were no exception. They must have though she wouldn't understand their whispered conversation. Not even her braids now that she had taken to wearing them down when she wasn't at the forge._

_Her mind was racing. Was that what everyone thought she was? Just an expensive entertainment for the members of Thorin's Company? Jenevive knew how women in that trade carried themselves in Lake Town and she didn't think she'd ever carried herself that way. She'd never met any dwarrow with that particular skillset but her cousin had mentioned that no matter your chosen craft it was always practiced with utmost seriousness and respect. With so many things running through her appalled and angered mind as she made her way through the crowd, she didn't notice a pair of familiar faces until she almost barreled through them._

_["Miss Jenevive,"] came Bifur's gruff voice as he caught her shoulders so she wouldn't just keep going. ["It's Bifur."]_

_She was brought back by the concern in his voice. She blinked a couple of times until her eyes finally focused on him, gaze shifting slightly to the side when she heard another familiar voice._

_"Are you alright?" Bilbo frowned, worried. She hesitated, not able to find her voice for a moment. "Miss Jenevive, is there something wrong?"_

_"Nothing important," she managed, her voice strained. "Don't worry-"_

_["Lass, you're upset,"] Bifur felt her tense slightly._

_"Come, it's too crowded and noisy for a proper conversation," Bilbo waved his hand and started moving through the parting crowd. He might be shorter than most but he used his position to his advantage sometimes. Everyone knew you moved if the future King's Consort wanted to pass._

_Jenevive relaxed just enough for Bifur to guide her by the shoulders behind Bilbo. A short walk away they found themselves inside Dori's shop near the central entrance to the market. The oldest Ri came over to greet them with his always gracious smile until he got closer._

_"Dori, Miss Jenevive needs to rest somewhere quiet," the former toy maker spoke in Westron for Bilbo's benefit since he was still not at all proficient in Khuzdul._

_"Right through here."_

_Dori led them to his spacious office. Bifur helped Jenevive settle in one of the armchairs, quickly sitting himself on the floor next to her. He seemed more comfortable that way, a habit he never quite outgrew. Bilbo sat on the sofa facing her._

_"I will go get tea ready. Excuse me," he disappeared through a side door._

_"I- thank you but, um, it's really not important..." her voice trailed off and she took an audible breath._

_"Something happened Miss Jenevive. We don't like seeing our friends upset, especially if we can do something about it," Bifur replied in a somewhat comforting tone._

_"We only want to help. Would you like for us to send for Dwa-?"_

_"No-! I mean... that won't be necessary," she added in a hushed voice._

_"Fair enough. We'll have tea and take you back to your accommodations when you feel ready, if that is agreeable enough," the hobbit conceded diplomatically._

_Dori came back, tray in hand. Chamomile tea was the order of the day. He poured everyone a cup, earning an apologetic but appreciative smile from Jenevive which he promptly returned. Setting the biscuits on the coffee table and excused himself to the front of the shop to give them some privacy_

_The room was quiet as all three drank their tea. Bifur and Bilbo exchanged curious glances every so often. Jenevive's participation had been reduced to sipping her tea though they could see conflicting thoughts clouding her far away gaze. Suddenly, with her cup lingering halfway to her lips, she spoke._

_"Master Bilbo, do you still have difficulties over the incident with the Arkenstone...?"_

_The_ _question was barely audible but it hung heavily between them._

_"Apologies, I did not mean to say that out loud," she said quickly realizing her mistake. "I meant no disrespect."_

_Bilbo chuckled mirthlessly. It was something that, no matter how much time passed, would always linger in the back of his mind. Not because he hadn't forgiven Thorin's acctions or vice versa, but because he knew it was something that could come back to haunt him until the day he passed._

_He knew his original reasons for taking the King's Jewel as his fourteenth share had been less than honorable. Though, when push came to shove he did make the right decision. And he would do it again if it meant saving his friends. Another thing Bilbo was more than aware of was the fact that not everyone is comfortable knowing he, a hobbit, has so much unintentional influence over Erebor's future and those of the Royal line. In a few months time he would become Thorin's husband, the Consort under the Mountain, and many of the older generations were still vehemently holding on to their set ways. He had no illusions about the many dwarves that did not approve of his presence in the Mountain led alone his future position amongst Erebor's Royalty. No matter how instrumental he was on the Quest. Bilbo had made peace with that. But what did all that possibly have to do with-_

_"I never considered it would have repercussions beyond-" Jenevive began quietly, as if reading his thoughts. "The incident with the Iron Hills guard, I mean. When I was looking for Dwalin after the Battle."_

_They all had heard of the incident. Bilbo remembered hearing the hushed discussions. Balin had been taking care of it. Dain had been furious, but not necessarily for the same reasons as Balin. It was wise for the eldest son of Fundin to send his brother away. Dwalin would have started another war if he'd heard Dain's response to it all. Especially in regards to Miss Jenevive. Even after Balin explained the situation repeatedly. In the end a compromise had been reached but, well..._

_"What happened at the market lass?" came Bifur's gruff but quiet voice._

_She sighed, putting her empty cup down. Going over the incident in her head it seemed like such a trivial thing to get worked up over. At least in the grand scheme of things. Jenevive thought she had thicker skin. It had caught her unawares and her emotions got away from her. She shook her head trying to erase the implications of the conversation._

_She went over the events in the market with them, inadvertently discussing some of her growing worries about her future with Dwalin along with the implied undertones of some of the comments. Bilbo understood her points more than well, still having reservations of his own. No race was without prejudices against outsiders, more so if said outsider holds the favor and in both their cases, the hearts of those in important positions. Bilbo and Jenevive, and even Tauriel, would always find themselves on the wrong end of more than some disapproving traditionalists' grievance or challenge. They didn't care how much good they had done or could do for Erebor._

_That day Jenevive realized that no matter how she felt for Dwalin, she might do more harm than good to him in the long run._

 

* * *

 

In his almost two centurieshe could probably count on one hand the times he had a Mahal forsaken hangover. That's why the throbbing pain behind his eyes when he tried to open them and roll over felt so foreign making him curse that treeshagger's wine. Why did he have such a sweet tooth?

He belatedly realized there was something wrapped around him that made it difficult to move at all. Not something. Someone.

"Hmmm..." came an all to familiar grumble from behind him. Dwalin unintentionally held his breath, making sure it wasn't something his alcohol riddled mind had conjured up and he would find himself merely tangled in his many blankets. Just like that he felt the loss of his bed companion's embrace when she rolled to the other side of the bed.

_Oh, lass. Thank the Maker._

He wracked his brain remembering bits of information from last night until he reached the part when he decided to walk out once she'd agreed to sing. He groaned at his own stupidity, also knowing he'd taken a full bottle of Thranduil's wine as he had gone out the door. And he had sung to the stone alone in a corner of one of the corridors. Commendable.

His head gave another throb for good measure. Honestly, for two such hardheaded and to the point dwarrows they sure liked to overcomplicate things for themselves.

Though, she _was_ here now so...

Dwalin smiled and sat up slowly trying to not disturb Jenevive or his head more than necessary. One deep breath and he was up and on his way to the washroom.

He rinsed his face and mouth, leaning both hands on the base under the wash basin until the room stopped moving. Why was it that he could deal with an arrow through his bicep like it was a twig in his beard but, a little head throbbing after overindulging in some fruity wine makes him practically useless.

_Mahal help me if I ever go near that stuff again..._

He heard a quiet shuffle behind him. Feeling the heat radiating from her body with how close she was he couldn't help but take a shaky breath.

" _Jenevive_..." he breathed out.

" _Mukhuh?_ " 

He nodded and she closed the small gap between their bodies, snaking her arms around his waist. Leaning her forehead on his back she took a deep breath of her own.

 _It was now or never_ , she thought.

_**["I wanted you to stay** _

_**'Cause I needed you to hear me say** _

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along** _

_**Please forgive me** _

_**For being away for far too long** _

_**Just keep breathing** _

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore** _

_**Believe me, hold on to me** _

_**Never let me go"]** _

 

Dwalin's heart was racing. Without pause he turned, falling to his knees embracing her. Feeling his tears soaking her petticoat Jenevive just held him, not able to contain her own tears from falling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on the last leg people.  
> Cheers!  
> ~
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> * Mizimê = my jewel  
> * Turgalw = sweetbeard  
> * Ma tûmbaz = Don't touch me  
> * Kahomîlizu = Please  
> * 'ibine = my gem  
> * Achrâchi gabilul = I'm sorry  
> * Ghivashelê = my treasure (of all treasures)  
> * Azaghâlê = my warrior  
> * Abnâmulzi = you are beautiful  
> * Mukhuh = May I...


	7. That's what he said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions will always get people in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter to make sure I actually posted something already. That little side story involving some chocolate and well... let's just say it made me forget how long it had been since the last chapter update lol.
> 
> New song for this chapter:  
> * Music by La Secta All Star
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *Lines in bold italic are Iglishmek*

__

_Bifur_ _did_ _not enjoy keeping secrets. Not_ _inconsequential 'I know you ate that last pastry from the tray' knowledge (they all knew it was Dwalin anyway). No. Something more along the lines of 'if this is not discussed soon it will have a great impact on future decisions and probably hurt one or both of the parties involved' type of knowledge._

_He could understand Jenevive's_ _apprehension,_ _she wanted to spare anyone form Dwalin's wrath even at her own detriment. At the same time not seeing the larger implications, therefore not considering personal ramifications. He saw it in her eyes when, the next time they were all together the spark was replaced by mild resignation when Dwalin wasn't looking._

_Bifur had yielded, promising not to speak of the incident but, that didn't mean he couldn't try and remedy the situation in other ways._

 

 

_"Have you noticed anything different in Miss Jenevieve?"_

_Bilbo had taken him to the side after their shared meal with the Company the day after._

_"I have. She will not speak of it. Dwalin will present her with the beads soon and I'm afraid Miss Jenevieve might have set her mind to a different path..." He sighed, not wanting to be right._

_"Let us hope she reconsiders," the hobbit patted his shoulder. "I know of her situation all too well but Dwalin needs to know."_

 

_He had waited to see if Jenevive would bring it up but ultimatetly decided he would at least try and nudge his friend in the right direction. He wanted to avoid any eventual falling out of possible._

 

_"How are those special plans coming along?" Bifur caught up with Dwalin on their way to open court the day after he escorted Jenevive back to Dale. The Captain squared his shoulders turning to his friend with an uncharacteristic half smile._

_"Ye mean the beads or makin' up me mind when ter actually present them ter her?" He said_ _good-naturedly._

_Dwalin had been so excited at his decision that he shared it with the Company at one of their rare lunches a couple of weeks ago. Most of them were not necessarily surprised, more like relieved he would finally make it official. Even if none of the older members of the Company had said it out loud (solely because both Dwalin and Jenevive were far over the age of adulthood), there were still certain expectations on tradition now that they had reclaimed the Mountain and no longer exiled. Balin in particular had let out an audible sigh, happy he wasn't imagining it. Those two had never been too discrete about things._

_**["One goes together with the other"]** Bifur signed matter-of-factly. He trusted his hands not to betray his worry like his voice most likely would, even in Khuzdul.  
_

_"I suppose yer right 'bout that," Dwalin chuckled. "They're comin' along well enough, almost done really. I will say this though, I unnerstan' now why Thorin was so irrational about it all. As if the burglar would 'ave said anythin' but yes."_

**_["I remember, which is why it would be good to talk with Miss Jenevive, to put your mind at ease without giving away your intentions. Who knows, she might want to talk too. I'm no expert but it can't hurt, right?"]_ ** _He finished lamely._

_"Talkin' ain't sumethin' we do much of when we're alone," Dwalin clasped Bifur's shoulder animatedly. "Though, she has her way of telling' me all I need ter know," he winked and, sporting a rare grin, walked inside the throne room to make sure things were ready._

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door brought them out of their silent reverie. Dwalin didn't know exactly when it had happened but, he was now settled on the floor, Jenevive curled up in his lap, lost in a quiet embrace.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Maybe we should-"

" _No, I don't wanna..."_

His muffled reply, more like a cheeky whine against her chest, was most unbecoming though still amusing, especially since it came from the notorious warrior. She smiled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Jenevive shuffled in his lap. Instinctively he tightened his arms around her, burrowing deeper between her ample bosom. 

" _Master Dwarf-"_

" _Lass_ , ye don't know how I've missed tha' " Looking up he claimed her lips in a forlorn kiss.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He groaned into her mouth, not ready (or willing) to part. Feeling his lingering headache threatening to come back full force he sighed. There was nothing for it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"They'll not be disuaded," she sing-songed. Her mischievous tone did nothing to improve his mood. Whoever was on the other side of that door was precariously close to meeting their Maker.

"As much as I enjoyed our little exchange-" humming alluringly near his ear, "I do need to freshen up a bit. I'm not used to sleeping in all of this." She motioned to her full petticoat and assorted undergarments. "It was a long and interesting night," she added with a wink.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Go see who it is and I'll draw us a warm bath-  _oh!_ " 

He instantly perked up at the idea, hastily getting both of them up without further complaint.

"I'll be quick-" his excitement fading slightly. "Are ye...?"

" _Turghalw_ go," Jenevive cut in, cupping his cheek to ease his worry.

 

~

 

_Knock. Knock. Kno-_

" _Wha-_ " Dwalin crossed his arms with a huff when he saw who was waiting for him on the other side. 

"Brotha'." Balin's insufferable smirk was the furthest thing he'd expected see when he pulled open the door. "I gather ye've been having' a much better mornin'- considering' yer behavior last night." He laughed.

"Spare me. Get on wi'it."

"Well, since it's common knowledge how much ye overindulged last nigh' during the feast, an' beyond, no doubt- I thought perhaps ye'd be inclined ter share in a spot of ginger tea and some freshly baked sweets... to ease that lingering headache."

"I'm a bit busy at-"

"Not wi' me." The older son of Fundin huffed, exasperated. "I'm quite certain  _Miss J_ _enevieve_ has a pretty large and stubborn headache of her own to deal with."

Balin's brazen tone, though irritating, was well merited. That still didn't mean he wouldn't roll his eyes at his brother indignantly.

"Bifur will take over your duties for the day. He also sends his regards and hopes ye finally have a listen to what she has ter say, like ye should've done when he first suggested it."

Apparently there were plenty of things to talk about before they could move forward. Balin, sensing his brother's change, handed him the tray with a few last choice words.

"There are many mysteries, brother but things have a way of working themselves out." He winked. "Now go and, well... just don't forget the beads. Ye both been running' around unchecked and outta control for far too long. Ye need ter start doing things proper- for all our sakes."

"Thank ye, Balin... did ye-"

Balin put a hand up, smiling warmly. Without another word he took his leave, disappearing around the corner at the end of the corridor. Balancing the tray on his forearm, between his hand and bicep, he nodded to both his guards, Graim and Lofar, before closing the door with his free hand. He chuckled quietly as he set the tray down on the table, wondering not for the first time how much of this mess could have been avoided. The faint sound of rushing water prompted him towards the bedroom in anticipation. There would be time for explanations. He would listen but, right now words were not what they needed. 

"The water's ready," she appeared in the washroom's doorway when she heard him come in. "Everything alright?"

"Just me brotha'... wi' some breakfast," he said vaguely. For some odd reason the words she had spoken to him earlier came to mind, distracting him momentarily.

"Something wrong?" Jenevive asked quietly noticing his expression was bit off. "Um, I- I didn't mean to just shove all of this- us, so quickly on you. I know it's not fair and it'll probably take some time..."  she voiced nervously believing the worst.

" _Mizimê_ ," he crossed the room in a few steps, gently lifting her chin so she would meet his eyes. "There ain't no need ter worry. I've been waiting fer ye all this time. We always find our way back to each other, _lanselê_." Seeing her watery smile, he wrapped her in his arms feeling her relax against his strong chest. "Now, wha' do ye say 'bout putting this bath ter good use," kissing her forehead.

Jenevive laughed and risked a half lidded gaze upon him.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind helping-" She didn't have a chance to finish her whispered request. Dwalin was already disposing of the remainder of her clothes with practiced ease. He wasn't one to deny that his fingers were itching for a hint of an invitation since he'd seen her at the gates yesterday afternoon. Once done, he took a step back to admire every soft curve with a leisurely gaze, committing to memory every detail he might have forgotten.

"I've missed yer touch, yer taste-"

He was cut off by the press of her lips on his in a blistering kiss as she deftly undid the laces of his trousers. They broke apart long enough to pull his tunic over his head. It had been too long. Intimacy was their preferred language from the beginning.

 

They somehow made it to the tub, already breathless, barely pausing to step inside as carefully as their overexcited bodies permitted. The water was alluringly warm as it enveloped them and they spent the better part of their morning rediscovering each other surrounded by the echoes of their gasps and moans of their long overdue reunion.

 

* * *

 

_Dale, Late Fall 2945_

_He'd been putting it off for the whole week. He told himself he hadn't found the right moment. Dwalin's mind had been made up for a long time. The fact that Jenevieve always found a way to distract him when they did find themselves alone hadn't helped either. These past couple of months she seemed quieter than usual, one word answers during short conversations and the rest of the time it was mostly her body doing the talking. Not that he complained but..._ _Now they were heading back to Dale and he was scheduled to leave for the Iron Hills in the morning. It would be at least three weeks until he'd see her again and he just couldn't wait that long._

_"It'll be a long trip without ye there," he said quietly, bringing her bags in._

_"You'll be back in no time," she came over to him and tugged at his beard with a smile though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Whatever will I do with all this free time...?" She winked_ _suggestively over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen._

_"Oh no lass. None o' tha' 'til I get back," he came and grabbed her from behind, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Ye know how much I enjoy watching ye play..." his lips brushed the shell of her ear and nibbled on it making her squirm in his grasp. He was glad Käia had decided to stay in the Mountain, he didn't need any other interruptions._

_"Alright, alright- I promise to behave-" she conceded between giggles._

There she goes again trying to distract you _, he thought shaking his head. He relented his assault, turning her so she could face him._

 _"Lass I- Jenevieve..."_ _Her amused expression faded to concern when she heard the seriousness in his tone._

_"Something wrong...?"_

_The warrior caressed her cheek, pressing her hands to his lips. With a deep breath he looked into her eyes praying the Valar would grant him courage to say everything he had rehearsed and that his resolve wouldn't break._

_"Jenevive, our chance meeting when the Company was in such a dire situation, ye assaulted my senses- like a punch in the throat," he huffed at his own subtlety._ Keep to what ye practiced. _"What I mean is, I had given up any hope of finding someone, well-"  he rubbed the back of his neck showing how nervous he actually was._

_"Azaghâlê, I-"_

_He put a hand up to stop her. He needed to get it out, get through it without interruption or he'd never do it._

_"I thank Mahal everyday for making ye, lass. He made ye with the ability ter unnerstan' exactly what I need even if I'm too stubborn ter realize it. I've never been good wi' finding' the right' words," he took out the beads from his pocket and a breathless gasp left her lips at the sight._

No. Not this. I can't.  _Her breathing came in quicker_ _intervals as she thought of a way to stop him._

_"We're prolly past a proper courting' after, well- but I want ter try an' at least make an effort, 'cause ye deserve this and so much more-"_

_"I can't," she wasn't able to hold back. They were already talking and speculating about things, about her. He didn't deserve to have that hanging over him. She had been selfish for long enough but now he was proposing. As much as she wanted this, it wouldn't be fair to him. "You don't want someone like me-"_

_"Mizimê, yer the only one," he came forward to reassure her but she took a step back putting her hands up._

_"No Dwalin. I'm not good for you- for that."_

_"We don't have ter marry right away... I know it's a big step-"_

_"A courtship is not going to change the fact of what- we can't..." Jenevive sighed, defeated. "Achrâchi gabilul," she whispered as she turned away so he wouldn't see her tears. "I never meant to keep you from being truly happy..."_

_"Lanselê..."_

_Jenevive shook her head, not trusting her voice anymore. He knew then he had been dismissed. It was with a heavy heart that the warrior turned and walked out, not able to even look back one last time._

 

_* * *_

 

Clean and sated, they were ready to have breakfast, though it was already closer to lunchtime. Wearing one of his tunics, Jenevive made her way to the table were he was already waiting.

" _Abnâmulzi,"_ he breathed out as he pulled out a chair or her.

" _Amralizi, azaghâlê,_ " she replied with a smile, caressing his bearded cheek before he moved to take his own spot.

Dwalin had reheated the kettle while she was busy tending to her wet hair. They prepared their tea and ate quietly, the unspoken expectations hanging over them like a thick blanket.

"Dwalin," she cleared her throat, having finished her tea. "I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you- something happened that made me hesitate and reconsider how I would affect your standing..." Jenevive shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Bifur tried to reason with me but I wouldn't concede, I didn't want to burden or upset you-"

"After all this time lass ye should know there ain't nothin' ye can't tell me."

He came around the table and led her to the fireplace. Sitting on the fur rug he pulled her down gently and nestled her between his legs, facing away from him. She took a deep breath as he intertwined his fingers with hers, setting their hands on her lap. Jenevive told him everything that had happened. She was tired of carrying that weight around. She needed Dwalin to understand why she thought they couldn't have a future together. But now that they had been apart for so long she knew that the solution wasn't to leave him. Why did she have to sacrifice her- their happiness for others that are inconsequential.

"Hearing myself say it aloud after I've gone over it in my head for so long... I feel foolish not telling you sooner." She sighed when she felt him kiss her hair. "I know it shouldn't have affected me so, I've dealt with worse growing up considering... I didn't want to be a disappointment to you-"

" _Mizimê_ , how could ye ever think ye'd be a disappointment ter me? I should've known somethin' wasn't right when I noticed the slight change in ye. None of this was yer fault, and they will always talk, I don't mind as long as yer wi' me." He pressed his lips to her temple. "That guard got off easy, no wonder Balin never told me," he said in a low growl. "As for those dams, they're lucky ye don't remember what they look like," he shook his head.

"Will we ever learn?" She said amused, leaning her head back on his chest.

"Not likely," he answered, their soft laughter echoed through the room. " _Labathmizi_ ," Dwalin whispered, brushing her neck to distract her while he fished the beads from his pocket. "There's somethin' I would like ter-"

"Wait."

She untangled herself from his gentle hold and dashed to the bedroom in one swift motion. He didn't have enough time to react at her absence when she was already back. Jenevive sat in front of him, legs tucked under her earning herself an incredulous look. She took a deep breath, barely able to school her mouth into a gentle smile in her elation.

"You were a stubborn, grumpy, and all around frustratingly irritating dwarf when we first met and, though nothing much has changed, )he huffed in mock indignation), I can't say I've been any better but, together we know how to compliment each other without a shadow of a doubt. In our good and worst moments. Even though I never realized it  until I met you, I had been looking for somebody and we fit perfectly, soul and body... I don't want to lose you, this is why I'm always such a fool for you." She produced the beads in her hand, offering them to him. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, will you--"

His reaction shouldn't have surprised her given everything they'd been through. Despite that knowledge, Jenevive had no other choice than to hold the beads securely in her hand once again as she tumbled backward under the tattooed dwarf that was kissing her between a steady stream of 'yes, yes, yes' spilling from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul:  
> *Turghalw = sweet beard  
> *Mizimê = my jewel  
> *Azaghâlê = my warrior  
> *Achrâchi gabilul = I'm sorry  
> *Lanselê = my love  
> *Abnâmulzi = you are beautiful  
> *Amralizi = I love you  
> *Lebathmizi = I adore you
> 
> One more chapter to go, thanks for sticking with me!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> You guys are awesome!!!


	8. Patience... something about virtue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's having a hard time just waiting, Fíli is an unwitting witness and Jenevieve would like the option of eloping... if there were such a thing in Middle Earth ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I got distracted. I'm still reveling in the aftereffects of DragonCon- Graham and Dean were absolutely the best :-D!
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> * 'From here to eternity' by Micheal Peterson  
> * 'Make you feel my love' by Adele (I took a lot of liberties with this one)
> 
> *** Happy Hobbit Day!!! ***
> 
> Again: I own nothing.
> 
> [Bold + italic dialogue in brackets is Kuzdul]
> 
> Enjoy!

_Erebor, Late summer 2944_

 

 _He would admit that, to a certain degree, the whole thing was entertaining. The youngest son of Fundin couldn't think of any other time (during their_ _exile, their battles, the Quest or otherwise) were he'd witnessed his cousin so worried and flustered. Brooding, yes. Always. Nervous? Only these past few months... and counting._

 **_Thank the Maker he won't have to deal with a pregnancy,_ ** _Dwalin thought with mirth._

_Dís had put him in his place quickly enough while pregnant with Fíli and he didn't even try with Kíli. Knowing Bilbo, if he were female he'd probably ban the king from coming near him to fuss too._

_Last minute security preparations and lodging were top priority, especially considering the constant influx of new arrivals, both relocating to the mountain and for the wedding. Dwalin certainly did not appreciate being called out of whatever important task he was overseeing or dealing with to listen to the ramblings of their resident King under the Mountain. From complaints about how complicated flower meanings were to all the hobbit customs the majestic Thorin Oakenshield was failing to grasp, it had turned from amusing to annoying all too quick._

_The Captain of the Royal Guard wanted to believe this time it was actually an urgent matter that needed his immediate attention but he knew that was most likely not the case._ _He exhaled loudly making his way down the corridor towards Thorin's office. Nodding to the guards posted at the door he knocked._

_"Dwalin?"_

_"Yes, **my King**." Dwalin smirked as the door opened, revealing Thorin's clear annoyance at the title._

_**Good** , he thought.  **Maybe he'll get the hint and stop interrupting me.**  
_

_He couldn't help it, even if it was more in line with something Fíli and Kíli would do._

_"What news, yer **Highness**?"_

_"Do you think hobbits have certain specific expectations than what is customary for the wedding night?"_

_"What?"_

_"For the wedding ni-_ _"_

 _"No. I heard ye the firs' time Thorin." He closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on. "Is this why ye called me?" Dwalin held his hand up to stave Thorin's answer. "I ain't listening to this and I sure ain't talkin' over any particulars of yer wedding nigh' with our resident burglar. Especially since it ain't yer first time. No. I won't discuss how we all know about_ **that** _either." At Thorin's inquisitive frown he added, "Just remember, King or no, there was a time we had ter share the same space and ye were neither gentle or subtle."_

_The King under the Mountain had the good sense to look more or less apologetic at the memory of those few casual encounters after the Carrock._

_"Fair enough."_

_"Forgive me cousin but I find it very gratin' having ter run up 'ere constantly while neglectin' me actual duties." The burly dwarf crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised. "Was tha' all?"_

_"I received a raven from Bifur," Thorin began, ignoring his cousin's previous comments. "They'll be arriving in Dale by midday today. They're ahead of schedule." He leaned on his desk. "I thought for certain they'd be delayed, you know how hobbits need their rest not being used to the long roads and such."_

_"Don't let Bilbo hear ya say that."_

_"Bombur doesn't have time to prepare a proper welcome feast, I'm not sure if their rooms are ready plus we have another group arriving from the Iron Hills who also need-"_

_"How long ago did ye get Bifur's message?" Dwalin deadpanned, not changing his posture._

_"About an hour ago."_

_"Did ye tell yer sister or Balin?" Though he knew the question was moot, Dwalin already knew the answer. "Why did ye call **me**? They could sort this out easily. Even Bilbo- ye haven't even told 'im his relatives are coming today, have ye?"_

_"I wan-"_

_"Ye sulked fer an hour an' called me ter complain instead of tellin' those who can deal with it?"_

_Thorin made to protest yet again but, again, thought better of it seeing his cousin's deep frown._

_"How many?"_

_" 'How many'  what?"_

_"Hobbits, Thorin. How many are coming with the caravan?" He didn't have time to try and hide his growing impatience._

_"Two."_

_The Captain scowled and turned to show himself out._

_"Balin oughta be in his study goin' over the cer'mony with Bilbo. I'll go tell Bombur ter make something more fer dinner. Make sure ye tell Dís, ye know how she can get."_

_Thorin hummed, still distracted._

_"Listen ter me," Dwalin turned to face him. "The burglar doesn't expect things ter be perfect. He's probably as anxious as ye are. Relax, It'll work out."_

_"Only a week to go."_

_They nodded at each other._

_"Oh, I'm headed ter Dale tonite so ye better get it together by the time I come back with Jenevive tomorrow. I ain't dealin' with any more Royal meltdowns yer **Majesty**."_

_Without waiting for a reaction he made a quick exit from the room, satisfied smile on his face._

 

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks were a busy rush of well wishes, renovations to their new apartment and wedding preparations along with their normal schedules. Jenevive was helping out in the forges as a hobby. That had been the compromise they'd reached since Dwalin knew she would never agree to not working.

After Balin and Käia had finished the customary arrangements and given their approval as representatives for each family everything had taken a life of it's own. Courting had not been entirely ruled out either. They'd agreed to have the customary weapon exchange from the ceremony stand in as their official courting gift (beads not withstanding) and also been made to use separate quarters until the wedding night.

No exceptions.

Balin had been pretty adamant about that, most likely to mess with his brother's head and for the amusement of the rest of the company than actually upholding courting traditions. It was no secret Dwalin and Jenevive had skipped most of their courting customs. Specifically that one, more than enough times. By the looks of it the lack of intimacy was getting the better of the younger son of Fundin. 

 _It's only been three weeks,_ he kept reminding himself as each day passed as slowly as the one before.

Not that the previous months apart had been easy but those were different circumstances. For one, Jenevive had been in Dale and for another he'd thought the relationship done and over with. Now? Now she was a hallway away and flaunting herself around the mountain with her wicked smile and swishing hips, testing his resolve at random moments in the day. At least that's what it looked liked to him. He had tried to sneak off with her a couple of times, to no avail. Aside from short kisses and restrained touches the lass was sticking adamantly to 'tradition'. He never had this problem before he'd met her.

 _Oh, how she took pleasure in torturing him_ , he scoffed.  _Traitor._

The wedding was less than a fortnight away and, along with his frustrating  _need_ , the whirlwind of commotion surrounding the preparations was only adding to his madness. Between the fittings with Dori ( _the dictator_ ), the pressure of writing his vows ( _a complicated decision on his part_ ) and Bilbo with the flowers and decorations ( _all Jenevive with Thorin's encouragement no doubt_ ) Dwalin wasn't sure he'd make it to his own celebration with his sanity intact ( _Thorin was thoroughly enjoying his misfortune_ ).

_So much for a simple wedd-_

"Oi." Nori remarked after materializing in fromt of him. Aside from raising his hands half-defensively, the spy master was unfazed by the knife pointed an inch from his nose if the ever-present smirk plastered on his face was anything to go by. Dwalin lowered his hand.

"You're late, mate." Nori's cheeky tone did nothing to assuage Dwalin's mood. "My brother'll have your beard if you don't get there soon."

Dwalin cursed under his breath. With his head full of everything and nothing the same time he'd forgotten about this latest fitting. To incur in Dori's wrath, especially this close to the ceremony, was not something the already on edge dwarf was looking forward to. Neither was having nothing to wear for his wedding, which Dori had made clear was an entirely viable option for all the trouble he was worth.

"Mahal help me."

"Yeah, Dori'll probably help you meet our maker if you don't hurry." The spy master supplied mockingly, twirling one of his short knives between his fingers.

With a nod the Captain decided it was best to hasten his pace, Nori trailing behind.

 

~

 

The fitting went as well as he could have expected considering. Dori did have an extremely disdainful attitude all through his visit but what irked the groom-to-be most was Nori's inappropriate comments and jokes at his expense. He was ready to slay some orcs. His various attempts at punching or strangling the former thief earned him more than a few pokes with pins from the older Ri brother. 

_There's still one more fitting before this was done._

He slid his hand over his face. More than a couple of choice curses were uttered under his breath before he was dismissed.

 

~

 

"I received word this morning that the carnations are set to arrive in about a week. That should give us two days, plenty of time to finish the decorations for the ceremony." Bilbo gave her an enthusiastic grin, one Jenevive tried but couldn't quite reciprocate.

"Great," she chuckled nervously. "I'm sure we're all ready to get this over with."

Bilbo's smile was quickly replaced by an understanding gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Not a problem, my dear. Believe me, I truly understand. As much as I enjoyed planning my wedding to the brooding King under the Mountain there was always the nerves and the overpowering urge to drop everything, skip the formalities and have Bard preform a quick exchanging of vows-" he cleared his throat noticing her raised brows and half surprised stare. "Um, I mean, well... it'll be over before you know it." They both laughed rounding the corner.

"Oh! Dwalin-"

The grumbling dwarf barely had time to stop, short of walking into them. Few of the dwarves walking down the same hallway were not as fortunate but Dwalin din't notice, or cared at the moment.

" _Mizimê_ ," he took her hand and pressed his lips to it, eyes closed. Jenevive sighed loudly. Bilbo coughed. 

"Should we get ye some water your  _Highness_?" Dwalin straightened and looked sideways toward their resident hobbit.

"Hello Dwalin. We were just talking about the wedding flowers." Bilbo was not letting that little quip slide.

The dwarf took a deep breath and braced himself for the incoming onslaught. Bilbo couldn't help the laugh that escaped him seeing Dwalin's reaction. Jenevive followed suit earning herself an indignant frown from her soon-to-be husband.

"I'm sure Miss Jenevive here can fill you in. I actually have to go inquire about the wine barrels Thranduil was graciously providing." With a wink and a nod he casually strolled away, silent guard following close behind.

"Will they ever let that go?"

"Not likely,  _azaghâlê._ It's not that bad," she kissed his cheek at the same time he rolled his eyes. Before she could move away his arms were around her waist and he was nuzzling her neck. The hallway was not full of passers by but they were definitely not alone and certainly not anonymous to most in the mountain.

" _Master Dwarf_ ," she said quietly, noticing the looks they were receiving. "You should know this is highly inappropriate even if we were already marr-"

" _C'mon lass_ ," he raised his head to meet her eyes but didn't let go. "How can I ferget with Balin remindin' me at every turn. And then there's his constant badgerin' about me vows plus I just came from my fittin' with _Master Dori_ , which I was late fer-"

" _Lanselê_ you have to breathe." She rested her palms on his chest and pushed I'm back gently. "I know we're not used to having all this attention focused around us... I'm certainly ready to get this done so we can spend time by ourselves."

He exhaled and made to pull her close once more but she didn't budge. Dwalin cursed under his breath and Jenevive couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Look," she paused and made up her mind. "Alright. I have an idea."

The stoic Captain looked like he wanted to protest until her smirk made him curious.

"Follow me."

Taking his hand she walked purposefully  down the open corridor zigzagging between the other dwarrow going about their day. Up two more levels and he realized they were heading towards the back hallway that connected the Royal wing to the Throne room. It was only used when Thorin was running late. It also held a smaller meeting room usually reserved for late night document reviews or discussions amongst Thorin, Dis, and assorted members of the Company.

Jenevive stopped in front of the doors to said room, Dwalin close behind her. She looked at him in all seriousness and pulled one of the doors open behind her.

"I have it on good authority Thorin and the lads have a fitting soon and everyone else is busy with something or other." She leaned in to give him a slow kiss drawing him forward.  "I don't have to be anywhere in partic-" Dwalin didn't wait for her to finish. Picking her up they were in the room in the blink of an eye, puling the door closed behind them.

 

~

 

"Granted but still, Dwalin got off easy. Flowers are only being used for general decorations and  _we_ still have to wear some. I thought I would be spared this time," Thorin continued his half hearted rant.

"It was only a flower crown uncle, plus the string of flowers for your handfasting while you exchanged vows," Fili rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you can be somewhat dramatic, no wonder- _what was that?_ "

"What do you mean 'dramatic'?" Thorin replied in slight indignation not paying attention to the rest of his nephew's words.

"Thorin, your belt!" came Kili's voice from behind them. The King doubled back to his youngest nephew not noticing Fili moving towrds the faint sound of shuffling and muffled voices coming from the room. Pressing his ear to the door he frowned at the unexpected yet eerily familiar noises. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled one of the doors open just enough to get his head in and look around. One quick sweep of the small room was all he needed before his eyes landed on Thorin's chair, more like a simpler version of his throne. The same one that was now occupied by two bodies pressed tightly together.

The knucleduster-clad hands holding on to the lass along with the boots peeking out from under her skirt were a dead giveaway. Jenevive's (for it could be no other dam) long brown hair was bouncing lightly in tandem with her body's unmistakable movements. For a fraction of a second the eldest heir to the Kingdom of Erebor was frozen on the spot, caught between leaving and not being able to look away. Suddenly Dwalin's face surfaced through the tangle of Jenevive's braids and his eyes locked on Fili's. To the crown prince those few seconds felt like an eternity but the tattooed warrior just smirked and winked at him before burrowing himself on what Fili could only assume was her neck or-

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze. He quickly straightened and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible, coming almost face to face with a frowning Thorin. A couple of seconds later an enthusiastic Kili shuffled next to his uncle.

"What is it Fee?"

His brother's eagerness was borderline irritating sometimes.

"Wha- Nothing."

"What are you-?"

"It's nothing uncle."

Thorin furrowed his brow further, making for the door but Fili wouldn't budge. 

 _Not that Dwalin would mind_ , Fili thought half amused, half jealous.  _Show off._

"Don't worry about it Thorin. Besides, we don't want to be late for our fitting. You more than most know how Dori gets about his schedule when it comes to his garments."

The King relented knowing full well the consecuences of tardiness when Master Dori was concerned, royalty or not.

"One thing I  _do_ know is what you can give the happy couple as a wedding gift," he explained as he steered them away. "Though you might want to comission a new throne for that room first," he finished with that familiar glint in his eye.

"Do I dare ask?"

"I'm sure you can guess." The blonde chuckled when Thorin shook his head, a confused Kili trailing behind.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Everything was on track. Dori was fussing over everyone's outfits as Nori went around messing things for his older brother. An amused yet irritated Bilbo was explaining for the umpteenth time to certain members of the Company (namely Thorin, the rest were fine) why he needed to pin the bundle of jeweled carnations on his over the shoulder sash (something specifically added by Jenevive in honor of her father). Dwalin was nervously going over his vows while keeping an eye on Fili in case he decided to talk to Balin about some extracurricular activities he'd been unwittingly witness to. Not that it would make a big difference at this point but still, his older brother didn't need to know if it could be helped. The groom-to-be just had to worry about the favor he owed the prince for his cooperation. He knew Fili could get creative.

 _Focus,_ he told himself.  _You need to get this right._

 

The nervous groom stood on the raised dais that usually held the large dining table opening and closing his fists going over what he needed to say. Balin was to his side in front of the brightly decorated arch that had been placed there for the ceremony facing the crowd (a rather large one considering they'd put this together in a little over a month) suppressing his amusement at his brother's fussing.

"Ye'll be alright brotha'."

Dwalin hummed absentmindedly as Thorin clapped his shoulder in encouragement. Six plus years was a very short time in the life of a dwarf. Yet, for Dwalin and Jenevive that amount of time had been full of ups and downs that had ultimately led to this point. The crowd went quiet and all eyes were drawn to the open doors as Bofur and Bifur played a soft tune on their clarinets to accompany the bride's walk towards the platform. Jenevive's simple pale yellow gown flowed effortlessly as she moved. The purple sash accentuating her hips along with the carefully selected gems in an assortment of yellows and purples embroidered around the hems added a striking contrast to the garment. Courting braids gone, her dark brown hair was braided in the shape of a crown with a handful of simple plaits evenly arranged to lay on top of the rest of her loose waves. The same precious stones from her dress were present in her hair accompanied by ribbons in the same color scheme. 

When she came to stand by him the music stopped and Dwalin took a deep breath, one of his rare smiles (the ones mostly reserved for her) plastered on his face.

" _Raklûnê mizim_ ," he breathed out. " _Abnâmulzi."_

He took her hands and kissed each palm in turn.

" _Ablâkhulê azaghâl._ " She mirrored his smile.

Balin cleared his throat to get their attention.

_**"[We have been blessed once more with the opportunity to bear witness in the union of two of Mahal's children.]"** _

After the necessary formalities of titles and familial presentations per dwarven tradition, Jenevive and Dwalin exchanged their chosen weapons to symbolize their promise to protect one another and their future family in their new lives together. Next came the braiding of the marriage plaits with their handcrafted beads. Last but certainly not least, was the ceremonial handfasting and their vows.

Käia stepped next to her cousin holding the braided string that would be used. Thorin had come to Dwalin's side to assist the groom. The bride and groom held each other's left hands face to face. Käia began binding their wrists with Thorin's help as Dwalin spoke.

 

_**"[ Jenevive, daughter of Janna and Ivar** _

_**From here to eternity** _

_**I'm asking you to share your life with me** _

_**Now and forever I guarantee** _

_**I'll always stay by your side** _

_**I promise my love to you** _

_**I'm willing and ready and able** _

_**Whatever you need I am here for you** _

_**From here to eternity.]"** _

 

Jenevive needed a moment to find her voice. She'd always been able to keep her emotions at bay though in this instant she was finding it difficult.

 

_**"[Dwalin, son of Fundin,** _

_**After fire and steel rained down on all** _

_**and it felt as if the end was near** _

_**you offered me your warm embrace** _

_**and sheltered me with love.** _

_**When shadows of doubt appear** _

_**even if you don't shed any tears** _

_**I will hold you for a million years** _

_**to make you feel my love.** _

_**I will strive to make you happy** _

_**and I'll never do you wrong** _

_**even when the storms are raging** _

**_Never doubt with me is where you belong.]"_ **

 

 

Thorin finished the last loop over Dwalin's wrist and tied the knot. Balin smiled.

 _**"[Let us make it official in the presence of all these** _ **_witnesses-]"_ **

Of course Dwalin didn't wait for his brother to finish. He wrapped his free arm around her and pressed their lips together, an action more than willingly reciprocated by Jenevive. The Hall erupted in a mix of applause, cheers and laughter.

 

~

 

The new married couple enjoyed plenty of food, drink and dancing in the company of many of their fellow dwarrow, not to mention elves, men and their resident hobbit. The festivities were in full swing when they decided to quietly retreat to their new apartment to spend some much desired quality time together.

Once inside the doors they found the large fireplace in the receiving room already lit. It's inviting light cast a warm glow over the furniture's silhouettes.

"Hmmm, no more excuses. Though I hope stealthy encounters around the mountain are not completely out of the question now that-" Realizing belatedly that Dwalin's gaze had strayed toward something behind her she turned to follow.

"What the-?"

Walking closer recognition dawned in both and they exchanged amused looks. Jenevive picked up the neatly folded piece of parchment lying innocently on the seat and opened it so they could both read it.

 

' _A gift for the happy couple._

_May your union be blessed with_

_great balance, eternal patience and_

_steadfast love._

_-Thorin_

 

_P.S. Maybe now you can stay away from empty meeting halls.'_

 

"So much fer sneaking' around," he said shaking his head.

"It'll be fun having one of these here," she began to untie the intricate ribbons going down the front of her gown as she lowered herself on the all too familiar throne. "But I won't rule any other opportunities out either."

Dwalin knew right then no matter what ups and downs married life threw at them, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

 

 

~Fin~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul:
> 
> * Raklûnê mizim = My precious jewel  
> * Abnâmulzi = You are beautiful  
> * Ablâkhulê azaghâl = My strong warrior
> 
> **The precious stones (gems) used in Jenevive's hair and dress are:  
> -Amethyst for healing and inner strength  
> -Imperial topaz for wisdom  
> -Ametrine for balance and harmony  
> -Yellow sapphire for success  
> -Kunzite for love stability
> 
> ***The flowers used are White carnations that symbolize pure love, innocence and sweetness.
> 
>  
> 
> +The two hobbits that came to Bilbo's wedding were Drogo and Primula (no Frodo yet) in case anyone was wondering+
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and/or commenting it always made my day!
> 
>    
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed since nothing is set in stone... yet ;-)


End file.
